Something to See
by decarlovable
Summary: Blaine struggles to be normal with his disability by joining Glee Club with his new friend, Kurt. The fun of exploring their odd new friendship takes it's toll when other students at McKinley just don't understand. Klaine AU
1. Perfect

**Perfect**

It was the first day of school at McKinley. Kurt planned to make the best first impression he possibly could for he would be with the same people for the next four years. If he messes up the first impression just by having a horrible outfit, he messes up on the chance to have friends and a social life through all of his high school life. It sounded ridiculous but he took it very seriously.

Kurt stood in front of his closet scanning through the color coordinated fabrics loosely lining the top of the closet. Stacks of scarves and ties were neatly folded next to the ungodly amount of designer boots and dress shoes in a neat cluster. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. _Nothing to wear_, Kurt thought, _maybe I'll just go simple_. He stared strongly at the linens as he thumbed through them and took in the sweet clean smell of laundry detergent that thickly coated the fabrics.

After a few changes, Kurt smiled at his outfit knowing he didn't go as simple as he planned but was satisfied with the result. He brushed his fingers through his well treated mouse brown thin hair and stared at his reflection in the body length mirror in front of him. He snatched his vintage leather satchel and let the strap hang firmly against his slender shoulder. "Kurt!" his step-brother, Finn, yelled from upstairs.

Kurt shivered in nervousness and shot a worried look at his reflection eyeing his outfit before shouting, "Coming!", and scurried out of his bedroom door.

The next few months seemed to be a breeze for Kurt. Aside from the occasional shove into the lockers, he became close friends with his diva side-kick, Mercades, and the shy-at-fist, Tina. Though Kurt enjoyed most of his classes and surprisingly (for him) active social life, he felt something was missing.

Kurt linked arms tightly with Tina and Mercades as they slowly walked down the hall towards their Home Ec. class. Students shuffled around them quickly grabbing their belongings from their lockers, slamming the door and jogging to their next class. The three eyed a yellow piece of paper tacked onto the School Activities bulletin board reading 'Sign-up for the New Directions Glee Club!' A bitten pencil attached to a string hung limply next to the lines of ink begging for the soft graphite to smear onto the empty spaces of potential Glee Club members.

Mercades chuckled sarcastically as they approached the lonely list, "Glee Club". The words escaped her lips with such disgust. Kurt secretly wanted to join a club, but he wasn't sure which one to choose. Ever since he stepped into McKinley for the first time, he would stare at the flier's everyday hoping a club would stick out to him, but none of them did. He could tell this was recently put up and it stuck out to him. Glee Club sounded perfect to him, a place where he can showcase his hidden talent of singing Broadway classics. A place where he would be accepted.

Kurt cleared his throat and shook his head. "Well, wouldn't you want to join?", he laughed nervously once he noticed Mercades and Tina weren't interested, _maybe I'll just try to win them over_, Kurt thought, "we could join together".

Tina loosened her arm from Kurt's grip and faced him disappointingly, "Kurt, y-you can't be serious".

He shifted awkwardly and forced a smile on the corners of his lips, "It's a chance to show our inner diva a-and it would look great on our college application." Kurt felt the silence sink in but he quickly gobbled it up, "Plus, we're all really talen-"

"You _can't_ join Glee Club," Mercades interrupted with an annoyed look.

It was the first time Kurt ever saw Mercades with that serious of a face. He was so used of chatting with her about the latest fashions and giggling at every ridiculous outfit Rachel Berry wore. Used to how friendly Tina and Mercades were because they were outsiders just like Kurt, yet instead of being proud of it, here was Mercades upset by Kurt for wanting to join Glee Club, "it's social suicide".

Kurt unraveled his arm from Mercades' slowly, "We're already losers," he croaked, cheeks turning pink, angry. Mercades stared at him blankly, Kurt could feel tears pricking in his eyes causing his sight to go blurry, _you're losing it, your friends and reputation, I will forever be known as the gay cry baby, _Kurt thought tearing his eyes away from Mercades, "You're right," he paused for a moment still not looking at Mercades and Tina, "why become even more of a loser?" The word 'loser' came out in a whisper. Kurt was sick of being called a loser but was referred as to one so many times that it didn't really bother him anymore, but it bothered his only friends in high school. What was so bad about being a loser with talent and a passion than being somewhat less of a loser and boring?

Kurt bit his lip angrily as the bell chimed into their ears signaling their feet to move towards their class. Kurt stayed still but turned his head towards the lonely pencil next to the Sign-up sheet for one last time before joining the other students in the classroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sam walked down the hall of McKinley towards the Bulletin Board. It seemed to be their afternoon ritual. Blaine's right hand clasped onto the curve in Sam's left bicep as they walked casually chatting. "It's not too late to sign-up for any clubs, Blaine." Sam suggested stopping in front of the large colorful board of cluttered fliers tacked onto it. Blaine smiled slightly and lifted his left hand searching for a random flier to grasp.<p>

Once he lightly touched the corner of the nearest paper and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger he squeezed Sam's arm, "What does this one say?" Blaine threw a toothy grin. For some reason, joining an extracurricular activity excited him. A commitment to a club for the rest of high school, creating passions and finding out who you really are. Sam seemed to have found his place in the popular crowd being in football but his reputation never caused him to stop being friends with Blaine.

"Gardening club?" Sam laughed, "I didn't know you were like that!"

Blaine retracted his hand from the flier quickly and let it dangle at his side. "No way!" Blaine chuckled. Throughout the whole conversation, Blaine never once looked at Sam or the fliers, he stared straight ahead. Even though all Blaine could see was darkness, his eyes were lit with life and energy.

"I happen to think assorting flowers and landscaping is beautiful." a voice next to Sam sounded. The voice was high pitched. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a male or a female. He shot his head towards the new sound, curious, and attracted to the uniqueness of the tone of the voice. Blaine had a good ear. He could detect every movement and feel his surroundings. Having such a sensitive ear, his passion for music was inevitable. He was picky about having the perfect tone and pitch quality when it came to singing. Spending hours perfecting his vocal chords and not stopping until every note and word was spotless and complimenting to his beautifully toned voice.

"Hi, I'm Kurt" Blaine heard Sam and Kurt's hands clasp into a handshake, Sam rubbing his sleeve against his backpack as he released.

"I'm Sam, and this is my best friend, Blaine", Blaine held out his free hand still keeping his right hand lightly squeezed onto Sam's bicep. He heard Kurt shift a step forward to meet his hand with Blaine's. Kurt's hand was soft but bigger than his own, he couldn't help but to smile as he felt Kurt's hand mold into his, filling every crook and cranny with the warm softness of Kurt's hand shooting happiness down his veins and shivering down his spine. What was wrong with him? He just met a strange, perfect boy and already started creating lustful feelings towards him.

It was the voice. It cracked ever so slightly as he spoke, soothing and had the perfect pitch and tone that he craved to hear. His face filled with heat when he let go of the handshake feeling the coldness creep back into his shaking palm. He wrapped his left arm around his stomach roughly to replace the emptiness.

"So you've been thinking about joining an extracurricular activity?" Kurt asked. The sentence seemed to glide off of his tongue like milk, making Blaine melt. He could be talking about cow manure and the voice would still set Blaine at the edge of his toes.

"Uh yeah, Blaine and I have been trying to find a club that suits both of us for the past few weeks or so". _Shut up, Sam, let him talk,_ Blaine thought.

"I was actually considering in joining Glee Club," Kurt paused and shuffled his feet, "but it was a stupid idea".

"It's not stupid," Blaine piped up, "It's a great idea."

Blaine heard Kurt let out a sigh of relief and lightly chuckled, "Thank you, Blaine". Blaine smiled and squeezed Sam's arm tighter to keep from falling. He hoped Kurt would say his name again, the way he said it sounded lovely and made Blaine's head swirl.

"You know what? Who cares what they say, I'm going to sign up for Glee Club," Kurt voice cheered. Blaine jumped at the sound of it and felt his heart beat faster at the excitement. Blaine heard Kurt walk closer the board and heard him write then lightly set the pencil to dangle and against the paper.

"Hey, are you okay, bud?" Blaine felt Sam eyeing him with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine asked letting his left arm lay at his side away from his stomach.

"You're squeezing the crap out of my arm and fidgeting like crazy".

Blaine froze then loosened his hand on Sam's arm slightly, "I, uh, guess I got excited at the thought of joining Glee Club". Sam laughed and slapped Blaine's chest in a friendly way. Blaine coughed at the sneak slap attack and laughed.

"It's all yours," Kurt hummed. Blaine took a slight step forward and let go of Sam's arm reaching out for Kurt's shoulder nearby. Blaine wrapped his hand around the other taller slender boys shoulder as Kurt lead him to the piece of paper. Kurt took Blaine's hand that lay on his shoulder and slid the pencil onto his palm while Blaine grasped around it. Not letting go, Kurt lead Blaine's hand to the empty line under Kurt's name and let go as soon as the tip of the pencil touched the paper. Blaine slowly wrote his name (the only think he could write with a pencil) and let go of the pencil quickly reaching his hand for Kurt. He touched Kurt's stomach before lightly tapping the surface of his body traveling to Kurt's arm. Once he held Kurt's arm and adjusted to Kurt's figure and smell he asked, "Sam, won't you join with us? You're really good at guitar and singing too."

Sam shifted slightly, unsure about joining. "Uh, I don't know, Blaine, don't you think being on the football team is enough?"

"No, we can work something out, please?" Blaine begged. He heard Sam sigh walking toward him and wrote on the paper and let go slapping the pencil against the paper more aggressively that Kurt.

Blaine felt Sam's arm on his shoulder as he said, "Fine, you need more friends to walk you home because with my football schedule, I can't keep doing this, okay?" Blaine was embarrassed that Sam mentioned Blaine's lack of friends in front of his new friend, Kurt, but was happy Sam was going to join.

"Thank you," Blaine said with a bright grin and let go of Kurt's arm and held Sam's.

The three boys walked home chatting about their love for music. Blaine and Sam were on the Pop and Rock genre of music but were open to listening to Kurt's love for Broadway classics. Blaine was interested with the passion Kurt had for Broadway and smiled violently whenever Kurt brought up the thought of them all making into Glee Club and singing duets together. Blaine held tightly to Kurt's arm when Sam left the group to go to his house. Kurt was quiet for a while until he cleared his throat, "Blaine".

"Yeah," Blaine said shifting his head towards Kurt.

"What's it like to be uh-,"

"Blind?" Blaine interrupted feeling Kurt lifting his arm to shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah," he whispered in higher pitch of voice. Blaine sighed lightly. Kurt stopped walking and pressed his hand softly on Blaine's chest, "Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Blaine rubbed his thumb against Kurt's soft skin that was wrapped with Blaine's hand.

"I do," Blaine said softly as Kurt took his hand off of Blaine's chest and started walking again.

"Being blind is like being in your own world. But reality isn't how or what you think it is once you bump into a wall or people are shouting at you for being in their way. But I don't blame them, how should they know I have a disability? My problem is that I can't define people by looking at their face, only by their voice which can be confusing. For instance, I know you're a boy. I know that you're taller than me and more slender just by holding your arm. I know you voice is the most unique voice I ever heard, that's how you'll stand out for me. I don't and will never know what your face looks like, but then again if I feel it, I will get some idea of it".

As Blaine and Kurt reached Blaine's front door and stopped walking, Blaine let go of Kurt's arm and stared towards the door waiting for a handshake, a high-five, something. Kurt took Blaine's hands and lifted them to Kurt's cheeks. Blaine shivered and let a breathy laugh slip out of his mouth. Blaine's hands lightly explored Kurt's soft skin rubbing his thumbs across his eyelids and brushing his fingertips on Kurt's hairline noticing his hair neatly gelled into place. Blaine closed his eyes as he cupped Kurt's face with his palms. Kurt took a step closer to Blaine breathing lightly until their chests almost touched. Kurt mirrored Blaine by cupping his hands around Blaine's face then brushed Blaine's dark curly hair away from Blaine's eyes. Kurt stared at Blaine for a little longer brushing his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"It was nice to meet you," Kurt said backing away slightly.

Blaine's heart sank and started to beat faster in panic, "Wha— uh" Blaine chuckled nervously. He didn't want this moment to end but he didn't want to scare away Kurt either. Kurt probably had a girlfriend and just felt bad for the lonely blind kid. Blaine let go of Kurt's cheeks slowly suffocating himself with the negative thoughts of Kurt treating Blaine like a charity case. "It was uh nice to meet you too" Blaine forced a smile not ready to break away from the moment.

Kurt lightly touched Blaine's shoulder, "See you tomorrow?" he said. Blaine tried to look into Kurt's eyes even though it was impossible.

"Of course," Blaine sighed happily as he heard Kurt's steps descending into the distance.


	2. Button

**Button**

Finn held the steering wheel firmly with two hands staring cautiously at the winding street ahead of him. After the first failed attempt at getting his driver's license he finally was behind the wheel without adult supervision. Finn was a decent driver, taught first by his Mom but after the mailman incident, Burt took over and got Finn to pass his test.

Kurt sat in the passenger seat fiddling with a button he sewed onto his vest the night before. He couldn't help but to glance at Finn as they drove, from the button, to Finn then back to the button. Kurt was still new to the whole step-brother idea but liked having a ride to school and a friend to talk to at home around his age. Finn bobbed his head up and down lazily; his top priority at the moment was to keep his eyes open and on the road.

Kurt didn't blame Finn for being so tired; in fact, Kurt had trouble sleeping the night before as well. His thoughts kept drifting to Sam and Blaine. They accepted Kurt's dreams of being on Broadway and actually found him somewhat fascinating. And Blaine, well, Blaine was easy on the eyes but Kurt felt he was different in the best way possible. He thought in ways unthinkable and Kurt wanted to be a part of it, finding each simple everyday sound or movement as a sort of art.

"Finn?" Kurt snapped out of his daydream.

Finn stretched his eyes up to keep from sleeping and yawned while responding, "Whaaaahhhht?" Finn glanced at Kurt and turned his blinkers on and leaned forward to try to see past Kurt for cars. "Am I good?" Finn asked slurring his speech in drowsiness.

Kurt showed a questioning look on his face before realizing what he meant and peered out the window, "Yeah, you're good." Finn squinted and kept driving. "Anyways, how's Sam on the football team?" Kurt asked staring back down at his button.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows at Kurt and shook his head, "He's a great player but trust me, Kurt, he's straight".

Kurt forced a laugh to cover how felt about the offensive remark. "No, uh, I just heard he was going to join the Glee Club so I just wondering how-"

"Glee Club?" Finn shouted. The whole car ride was silent but this sudden burst of noise raddled in Kurt's ear and made him freeze. Kurt was already feeling the same anger he felt when Mercades and Tina told Kurt he shouldn't join Glee Club yesterday.

"What wrong with Glee Club?" Kurt whined.

Finn slapped the steering wheel in jolted in his seat with anger and raised his voice. _He's certainly awake now_, Kurt thought. "Sam is one of our best guys and, believe me; we need good guys on the team. We can't have another kid leave us to sing and dance like Puck and Mike."

"What's wrong with having a passion to do both football and Glee?" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, you don't understand. As football players, we have a reputation. We can't be known as the fairies prancing around the field singing and dancing in our football 'costume'. Other teams will call us weak and crush us to death! Gah! We have to stop Sam!" Finn screamed banging his fist at the steering wheel.

"Is that all you care about?" Kurt screamed shakily, "Reputations are all anyone cares about! If reputation is so important to you then how come you care about your team mate being in Glee Club more than your step-brother getting slushied and shoved into lockers every other day?" Kurt sighed and let a tear run down his lightly flushed pink cheeks and talked at his normal volume, "If you really want to do me a favor then let Sam join Glee Club as well as any other football players that want to". Finn adjusted uncomfortably in his seat and let the silent sound of cars humming around them sink into the car.

"I didn't know it was that important to you," Finn said quietly and supportive, "but if it's what you want, I will; no matter what it costs me, I've got your back, okay?" Kurt relaxed at the sound of Finn's calming words. It finally hit him that he finally has the supportive brother he wanted ever since he was a lonely child. Kurt actually searched for this type of Finn to come out when Burt and Carole got married. Until now, all Finn and Kurt shared were casual conversations. Until now, Kurt saw Finn as the lost popular kid who had the prized girl in High School but was unbearably stupid. Not anymore.

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt smiled and wiped the drying tear that streaked down his cheek, "you have no idea how much this means to me".

"Sure thing," Finn said in his normal state of drowsiness. Kurt was absolutely shocked; the quarterback of the football team had his back and supported his passions … well maybe that was going a bit too far but the thought made Kurt's day a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>He was looking forward to Glee auditioning this afternoon, but was terribly nervous. He practiced all the night before until Burt threw open Kurt's door and told him to stop singing or he will rip his collectible stash of tiaras into bits. The threat scared him as well as the threat that Mercades and Tina probably won't talk to him every day once they see his name printed at the top of the list.<p>

As Kurt approached the bulletin board, he noticed a few more students joined the Glee Club Sign-Up sheet. There printed 'Rachel Berry' in blue pen with a gold sticker pressed firmly next to it. _Typical_, Kurt thought. Much to Kurt's surprise, Mercades and Tina written their names onto the list as well. Kurt stared at the list examining every line of graphite and drop of ink, then studied Mercades and Tina's signature. Kurt's neck bubbled up with red fury. How could they treat Kurt like a freak for wanting to join Glee Club yet there their names were clearly written onto the Sign-Up list?

Kurt's head throbbed with confusion as he thought about why Mercades and Tina changed their minds. Were they just joking yesterday? Kurt tore him eyes from the sheet and started back down the hall wanting to avoid Tina and Mercades but as he as he turned the corner at the end of the hall, he spotted the two leaning up against the lockers next to Kurt's chatting quietly. He considered turning around and leaving without his books but when his foot slid behind him to back away, a body slammed into his.

Kurt turned holding his arms out slightly stumbling into a stable stance staring up into the eyes of David Karofsky. David narrowed his eyes, face tightening when his jaw clamped shut. David raised his clenched fist and stiffened his bulky chest moving his face closer to Kurt's. Kurt gasped and shook into a ghostly pale color, "Watch where you're going Hummel," Karofsky snarled though his teeth. He clasped a chunk of fabric that sat on Kurt's chest and slowly raised him up off of the tiles. Kurt made a short sob and swallowed trying to control his fear kicking his feet in the empty space beneath him.

Kurt flared his nostrils and gave Karofsky a 'death' stare, "Put. Me. Down" Kurt yelled. Karofsky glared at him, not moving. Suddenly, a hand grabbed David's shoulder and tugged it to release Kurt but only made Kurt tumble to the ground with a thud. Kurt sat on the ground gasping for air and shaking. Karofsky looked at Sam in anger and confusion.

"Leave Kurt alone," Sam said sternly.

David laughed darkly and jabbed his pointer finger to Sam's chest, "Oh, so you're a fairy too?" David made a look of distaste at the thought and glanced at Kurt then back at Sam, "It makes me sick," he said. Sam stood silent as another boy with a Letterman jacket stepped up, "Come on, Dave, he's your teammate". David lowered his head and relaxed his face then walked the opposite direction where he was walking originally.

Some of the guys in Letterman jackets talked briefly before dispersing to their classrooms while Kurt stayed sitting on the ground sobbing and smoothing his outfit with his hands replaying what happened over and over in his head. Sam walked over to Kurt and kneeled down next to him. He wore a concerned look on his face staring at the hand he laid on Kurt's knee, "Kurt".

The other boy snapped out of his thought at the touch of Sam's hand and the comforting voice and turned his head to look at Sam. "Sam" Kurt forced a smile through his tear streaked face.

"I-I'm so sorry," Sam chocked helping Kurt up to go back to class. Kurt stared at Sam for a few seconds and pulled him into a hug. Sam closed his eyes remembering what it was like to be bullied. Nobody understanding who you are and are willing to hurt you because you're…different. Sam squeezed Kurt tighter trying to forget. When Kurt broke away from the hug, he mouthed "Thank you," and smiled. Sam felt like the air got knocked out of him when he saw Kurt's smile with his pink cheeks covered in glistening tears and damp eyelashes fluttering in his direction. Sam smiled a little bigger at him before moving towards class.

Kurt stood in the hallway watching Sam leave. He wiped his eyes and paced in the hall before his eye caught glimpse of a button that lay on the floor. Kurt bent down gracefully picking up the button that he had sewn on the night before. Kurt sighed in frustration and shoved it in his pocket and headed towards class.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the counter of the bathroom afterschool thankful that he always had a sewing kit in his locker for emergencies. Kurt bit his lip, concentrating, while threading the needle through his jacket and into the holes of the button. The bathroom door creaked open and a short boy with curly hair tapped the door and walked in feeling the walls until he reached a pipe leading to a urinal. Kurt looked up from his button and smiled at Blaine though he couldn't see him; force of habit. Kurt looked back at his button to give Blaine privacy and began working through the final steps of sewing the button, neatly tied a knot after sliding the needle off and ripped off the remaining strand of thread after the knot with his teeth. Kurt sighed as he tucked his needle back into the kit and slung his satchel over his shoulder. "Hi?" Blaine mumbled at the noise. It was strange to hear the sound of thread gliding through fabrics echoing against the walls in the boy's bathroom.<p>

"Blaine, it's Kurt," he said walking over to Blaine who tried to find his way to the sink.

Blaine's face lit up into a bright smile as he gripped the cold counter searching for the soap. "I know who you are; I can recognize your voice from a mile away," Blaine chuckled squirting soap into his hands and pulling the nozzle but stopped for a second realizing that it wasn't the handle. Once the water ran soaking Blaine's hands, Kurt wondered why Sam wasn't around. It seemed like Sam and Blaine were connected before running into him yesterday. Yet Sam wasn't around Blaine this morning when he got hoisted up from the ground from Karofsky. The water stopped and Blaine stared in Kurt's general direction. "You there?" Kurt shifted next to Blaine holding his arm out for him to hold. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's arm and nudged him with his shoulder, "Off to Glee Club Auditions?"

Kurt patted Blaine's hand on his left shoulder "Yep."


	3. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

"I'm so glad you guys showed up," Sam said to Puck and Mike as they piled into the Glee classroom after auditioning in the auditorium. Blaine hung his hand loosely on Sam's arm trying to pick out the new voices he heard.

Puck raised his eyebrows and smirked, "I just wanted to show off my badass guitar skills and dreamy voice. Instant panty dropper!" Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No, we wanted to join but you know, with football and all," Mike said setting in his chair with the others, "but Finn told us we could join".

Sam looked over at Mike shocked, "Really? Why?" Sam asked confused. Finn used to get angry whenever he heard the words 'Glee' and 'Club' together, in fact he yelled at Mike and Puck when they brought it up the other week. Sam didn't understand; Finn, of all people, let his best team players join a club that involves singing and dancing that sometimes occurred at the same time.

Puck looked away from Sam and stared at the door when Mr. Shuester entered the classroom, "I don't know, dude." The chatter around them became quiet as all of the students heads followed the teacher.

Mr. Shuester stood in the middle of the room silent soaking in the student's anxious glares. He then clapped his hands together, "Welcome to Glee Club!" he laughed.

"Really?"

"Wow"

"I knew it!"

Shouts and laughter filled the classroom. After a minute of celebrating with high-five's, fist bumps, and dancing in place, Mr. Shue yelled, "Hey, listen up!" The students looked at him smiling. "Though everyone who auditioned got in, we still need more recruiters. So try to get your friends to come to our practices on Tuesday and Thursdays. Have a great weekend everyone, you're dismissed!" He gestured towards the door with a bright smile eyeing the students thinking of how lucky he was to have such a diverse group of unique talented voices.

* * *

><p>Sam, Blaine, and Kurt walked next to each other on their way home on a chilly November afternoon; one month after they all made Glee Club. The three were always together during Glee Club except for the days when Mercades, Tina, Kurt, and his new friend Rachel had sleepovers. When Mercades and Tina apologized to Kurt after the audition, they put what happened behind them and went back to being best friends. Kurt had to admit, he did missed his diva side-kicks and adding the very talkative and fashion distressed Rachel Berry in the group was actually fun. They all talked about everything Barbara Streisand and boy related at the 'All-Girl plus Kurt' sleepovers.<p>

Sam busted out into laughter, "My God, one time Blaine and I were playing hide-and-seek in his bedroom when we were like…what, 5, 6?" He looked at Blaine at his side for conformation; Blaine smiled at the memory and nodded staring forward as usual, "Anyways, we had beans for dinner before we played. I was hiding under the bed and Blaine was seeking." Sam turned red threw his head back laughing. He tried to control himself but instead, he bumped into Blaine trying to speak through his chuckles, "Blaine finish story, please!" Sam wiped his eyes and smiled at Blaine.

"Alright, so I was, you know, touching the walls and trying to listen to Sam's movements or something. When I tried looking for Sam under the bed, he farted right in my face!" Blaine couldn't keep a straight face, "Not only did you lose hide-and-seek to a blind kid; I swear you must have shit your pants. That was awful!" Blaine joked. Sam laughed again not realizing his house was coming up. Kurt rolled his eyes to the story but laughed with them, they were such…_boys_.

"Do you guys want to come over to do homework?" Blaine said squeezing Sam's arm.

"Yeah," Sam smiled then looked at Kurt;

"Sure," Kurt laughed adjusting the strap of his satchel on his shoulder. Blaine blushed leading them to his home. Kurt took Blaine's keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside after Sam and Blaine. Kurt looked around the small home with railings on every wall, and followed. Blaine let go of Sam's arm and held the railing while stepping up the stairs. When they reached Blaine's bedroom, they all threw their bags on the ground, sat on the floor and began digging into their bags pulling out books and notes.

Blaine silently pulled out his books in Braille and his Braille pressed notes. "Sam, could you grab my typewriter?" Sam looked at Blaine's desk, grabbed the bulky writer and set it front of him. "Thanks," he mumbled. Kurt watched them and could tell that they really were best friends; comfortable around each other and Sam seemed to care for Blaine, helping him out with the things that Blaine can't see. Sam would never get annoyed from having Blaine resting on his arm everywhere they went and seemed to put his best friend before anything else, patient and understanding. Kurt smiled, and then thought of Mercades, Tina, and Rachel. He knew that he wasn't friends with them since they were toddlers but he still was wondering why they didn't treat Kurt quite like Sam treated Blaine. _Well, maybe because I'm not blind_, Kurt thought tearing his head away from his notes to stare at Blaine. He watched Blaine typing with one hand and the other hand tracing over the lined dots pressed into the paper. He wondered what it was like to not see. Not to ever see your parents, to be lost, to follow everyone's voice or movement and still not be entirely sure of what's around you. No wonder Blaine such a mystery. His life would always be a struggle. Blaine's passion was to be a musician but how could he make a crowd go wild when he stumbles onto stage gripping someone's arm? Kurt frowned at the thought and noticed Sam glancing at Kurt and shifting awkwardly. Kurt pulled his gaze from Blaine blushing faintly and returned to studying his notes.

* * *

><p>Sam looked up at Kurt sadly after he noticed him staring at Blaine. Sam tried to push out what he was feeling, <em>Kurt probably has a girlfriend<em>, Sam thought. Sam looked back at his book just to have an excuse to stare at something. The words seemed to blur together as Sam thought of how Kurt's voice sounded. He listened to him sing at during class, and was absolutely shocked. He had never heard such a moving beautiful voice. The notes poured perfectly out of Kurt's mouth and chimed around the room. Sam remembered the way Kurt looked this one month before; innocent and broken from the terrifying accouter. He was so gentle and soft when they embraced. Sam looked at his arms that were tightly crossed in his chest from the thought. Sam sighed and relaxed his arms to his side, stood up and left the room.

Blaine heard him leave then took his Braille typewriter off of his lap and scooted closer to Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said then grew impatient waiting for his voice to respond after another moment of silence.

"Yes?" Kurt turned his head to Blaine who leaned in an awkward position attempting to attract Kurt.

Blaine rested on his hands on the carpet and lowered his voice, "Do you have girlfriend?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt laughed at how strange Blaine was acting and the question he asked. Kurt thought he made it obvious but apparently not. He smiled then cleared his throat trying to decide how he should tell him without scaring him off.

"Well, no, I'm actually gay."

Blaine's jaw clenched shut trying to keep him from smiling but caved, "Me too," Blaine giggled resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's heart beat a little faster when Blaine's head fell on his shoulder. Kurt was surprised by Blaine's confession and became nervous in the situation. He did like Blaine, though. Kurt was fascinated with the way Blaine thought of the world. The two spent time afterschool discussing about society and what being 'normal' actually was. Kurt knew that their friendship was changing once Blaine rubbed circles with his hands on Kurt's back. He realized after a couple of moments of his stomach churning that he wanted this. He let go of his pencil slowly and hesitantly brushed his left hand on the back of Blaine's neck stroking with his thumb lightly. Blaine hummed into Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes and relaxed gripping Kurt at the waist while Kurt rested his head on top of the other boy's head. The door opened with a creak as Sam shuffled in stopping immediately once he saw Kurt and Blaine cuddling. Kurt lifted his head to smile at Sam. "W-what happened?" he croaked trying not to look at Kurt.

Blaine didn't move, almost as if he never heard Sam walk in. Kurt didn't know how to say it but just blurted it out without really thinking, "Well, I told him that I'm gay, and he told me that he is too". Sam blinked in confusion trying to take in the new information.

To him, good news, Kurt's gay, bad news, he's attracted to Blaine. When the hell did Blaine decide all of a sudden to become gay? It didn't make any since. He's had girlfriends in the past, why did he have to take the one thing Sam really liked in this new school? Sam stood there staring at the ground. "Sam?" Silence. Kurt tilted his head away from Blaine giving him a questioning look, "Sam?" Sam shifted a little backing towards the door. "Don't leave, Sam," Kurt said apologetically though he really didn't know what was going on. Sam then strode out of the door, leaving still not looking at Kurt. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and Kurt felt Blaine smile softly into his skin. Breaking away from what just happened with Sam; Kurt's heart beat painfully against his chest when he saw Blaine curled up onto him.

Kurt slid his hands from the back of Blaine's neck to cup his face in his hands and stare into his lifeless eyes wanting to feel more warmth. He leaned in and pressed his lips into his gently. Blaine sighed into the kiss lifting his hands to the back of Kurt's head and sliding his lips into his lining up perfectly. Blaine didn't need eyes to know how he felt about Kurt was real, maybe not love quite yet but he had definite feelings for Kurt. Blaine pushed the back of Kurt's head closer deepening the kiss for the last few seconds until Kurt pulled away licking his lips and blushing violently. He brushed Blaine's curls from his forehead and sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I-I've got to go." Kurt backed away from Blaine and shoved his belongings into his satchel while Blaine followed the sound of Kurt moving with his head and frowned.

After Kurt left, Blaine dragged his hands through the carpeted floor searching for his iPod. His hands slipped into a soft balled up jacket next to his iPod. He carried the objects in his lap and laid his back on the floor placing the ear buds into his ears, and wrapped the fabric in his hands close to his chest letting the music fill his ears. Blaine stroked the soft linen before pushing it to his nose and taking in the faint smell of Kurt's cologne and the hidden scent of Kurt's pear and cucumber shampoo.

Blaine closed his eyes completely lost in thoughts of Kurt. He loved the way Kurt talked about his passions with music and fashion when they sat together in Glee Club. The way Kurt was so warm and bright, and that voice, that voice set Blaine into dizziness. Whenever Kurt laughed, Blaine felt that Kurt was the only one in the room and that nothing else was important. Kurt's lips were so soft and were the most delicious thing Blaine has ever tasted. He licked his lips hoping that the taste would never go away. But wondered why Kurt left in such a rush, they both enjoyed the kiss, right?

* * *

><p>Kurt ran down the stairs and out the door in flash until he walked outside in the drizzling rain. Kurt saw Sam in the front yard with arms above his head facing away from the porch. Kurt slowed down then walked over to Sam squeezing tightly to the strap of his satchel. "Sam," Kurt said sternly. Sam turned to look at Kurt and crossed his arms into his chest trying to look 'put together' when he really couldn't hide his red puffy eyes.<p>

"What do want?" Sam sobbed loudly through the sound of rain hitting the ground harder.

Kurt tilted his head, "What do you mean 'what do I want', you tell me," Sam took a step closer to Kurt and nervously looked around him. They stood staring at each other as the rain started to pelt down at them. Their hair started to stick to their foreheads as Sam stared at Kurt sadly while Kurt stared at him with frustration and confusion.

"What do you want with Blaine?" Sam asked almost too quiet for Kurt to understand what he said. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sam. He didn't know what to say, yes, he kissed Blaine and wanted to be with him but was scared. He didn't want to hurt Blaine and he didn't want Blaine to hurt him. He was also scared that he was moving in the wrong direction or going too fast.

"I don't know yet," Kurt said staring at Sam's flushed cheeks and broken expression, "Why do you care?" he asked bluntly. Sam started to sob. He couldn't do it. He couldn't come out. Not after what happened at his old school. Sam stared at the ground for a moment then shot his head up to look back at Kurt.

Kurt's clothes stuck to his skin from the rain and defined his slender physique. Sam scanned Kurt up and down before slumping over mumbling, "I need to get m-my things," heading towards the house leaving Kurt drenched with more confused than ever. Kurt squinted through the pouring rain walking home. Kurt liked Blaine, he did, his heart started to throb at the thought of Blaine, maybe this relationship is good for him. Maybe Blaine was trying to replace Sam with Kurt for a change. Was that why Sam was upset? Because Kurt was going to take away Blaine from Sam? No wonder Sam looked at him uncomfortably, because Sam was probably thinking that he was losing his best friend. It was going a bit too far to cry about your best friend but it seemed to make the most sense. _Yeah,_ Kurt thought, _that's probably it._ Kurt smiled faintly reaching his home; he was going to fix this.


	4. That Smile

**Author's Notes:**** I honestly can't believe the amount of hits and visitors I got from this story alone. Thank you so much! I'm kind of stuck; I don't know what my beloved readers want! Tell me what you guys really like/dislike so I can create more solid ideas for the story that you would really like. This chapter contains one flashback and the song 'Think of Me' by Todd Rundgren. Love you all and enjoy - Amanda**

**That Smile**

Sam slouched over sloppily placing his foot into the splashing water on each step leading up to Blaine's home. _Gosh, Kurt must be so confused_, he thought. Sam didn't know if he could possibly tell Kurt about the strange feelings that were bubbling up; there were so many reasons why he shouldn't tell him. He has a reputation, he doesn't want to have a repeat of a year ago, and Kurt's probably already falling for Blaine. Sam stood outside of Blaine's door on the verge of tears again but tried to shake off the emotions. He raised his chest shaking his head and sighed.

Sam watched through the crack of the door as he opened it all the way. Blaine lay on the floor with earphones firmly tucked into his ears while he hugged tightly to what looked to be a designer jacket. He lifted the jacket to his nose and breathed into the fabric lightly. The boy sighed and pulled the jacket back to his chest as a smile crept onto his face. Sam cocked his head to the side and leaned against the doorframe. He hasn't seen a smile like that on Blaine's face for a really long time. He remembered the last time he smiled like that.

One year ago Sam sat on the couch with his guitar cradled into his arms while Blaine lay on the carpet of Sam's room listening to the light playing of Sam's fingertips gliding across the strings of his recently purchased guitar. Sam watched Blaine while humming softly; he really took advantage of Blaine's blindness by always watching him. He loved the friendship they had, it was like no other. Blaine suddenly scrunched his face up, "Sam, that note was flat".

Sam slapped his guitar and stopped playing making a noise of annoyance. "Why do you_ always_ do that?"

Blaine made a cocky smile and shook his head talking sarcastically, "Whatever to you mean?"

Sam chucked lightly, "Shut up," he reached over and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Blaine sobbed jokingly, "I'm hurt," he grabbed his shoulder that Sam punched and pretended to wince at the 'pain'. They burst into laughter tugging at their stomachs while kicking their legs.

"I missed this," Blaine said through a couple of chuckles. Sam cleared his throat and smiled slightly setting his guitar on the ground and sat on the carpet next to Blaine.

"It's only for a year," Sam said with a sigh, he's been saying this almost every time he met with Blaine on the weekends.

"But, it's not fair, why so you have to be a year older than me?" Blaine grumbled turning his body to the side.

Sam shifted and frowned looking at the walls, "It's just the way it goes". After minute of silence, he smiled toothily, "But when you come to Carmel High with me, we'll be together for three years straight, how does that sound?" Sam said happily nudging Blaine with his foot.

Blaine propped up on his elbow facing Sam's voice, "What's Carmel like?" Sam shuttered and sunk into the silence for a moment. His stomach cringed as he tried to sum up his opinion on the school nicely, horrible? Dangerous? Inhumane? Those words were the nicest way he could explain the school, but why scare off his only friend that will join him next year?

"It's okay," Sam muttered. Blaine frowned at the sound of his voice and sat up sliding a pile of comic books and a crumpled up bag of Cool Ranch Doritos aside with his hand searching the carpet until he set his hand on Sam's knee.

"Sam," Blaine faced his hand concerned and lifted his hand off Sam's knee. Of course, Blaine could figure out if Sam was upset better than anyone he'd ever known, and he's blind. "I know something's bothering you. You've been…off lately. You- you try to act happy but I can sense your frowns and the sadness in your voice." Blaine cleared his throat and shook his head, "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"That's because I'm the only friend you ever had" Sam forced a laugh trying to break away from the situation but quickly sighed with a quiet whimper feeling weak for breaking down so easily.

Blaine frowned biting his lip and dropped his head speaking soft and hurt, "Sam, I. . . I really care about you. I don't want to lose you, so just tell me what's going on." Sam held his hands in his lap and looked at Blaine trembling as he tried to control himself. Sam's vision blurred into tears as he thought of the nasty glares, painful words, and the daily shoves and punches he'd received after Jesse St. James happened. He covered his face with his hands and slumped over sobbing lightly. Blaine hesitantly reached for Sam's back hoping to find it and patted Sam's back gently. "It's okay, just let it out," he sniffled rubbing his eyes and sat up while Blaine took his hand off of his back.

"Please don't think of me any different when I tell you," Sam whispered looking hard at the floor in front of him.

"Never," Blaine said almost instantly.

Sam smiled through his tears and cleared his throat pausing after each word he said, "After…a month of going to the school, I-I kind of, uh, fell… in love with… this," he sighed and looked at Blaine for comfort. Blaine grew into the silence and nodded for reassurance, "guy," Sam said quietly. Blaine raised his eyebrows in shock then calmly smiled.

That was it. That smile. That smile of acceptance. That smile of trust. That smile of love and friendship. That contagious bright smile that Blaine only wore when he was really and truly happy.

* * *

><p>Sam bit his lip and wiped his tear streaked cheeks leaning his head onto the doorframe watching Blaine humming softly to a love song and stopping every once in a while to lift the jacket to his nose to breathe the fumes in and smile again. Sam chuckled lightly. He couldn't get mad at Blaine for falling in love. Girl or guy, love is love. Sam walked over and scooped his supplies into his backpack and slung one of the straps onto his shoulder and looked back at Blaine before leaving him in a dreamy haze filled with the thoughts of the one and only Kurt Hummel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" someone knocked at the door.<p>

Kurt turned in his bed cracking his eyes open mumbling, "What?" Finn opened the door and walked in carefully, he was always nervous to step into Kurt's room, though he was his older step-brother, Kurt always knew just the right words to say to scare him off. The other boy sighed and rolled on his back staring at the ceiling while Finn sat at the edge of the bed.

"I heard you guys singing in Glee Club today," he smiled, "it sounded really good."

Kurt blinked and slowly sat up still tangled in his blankets and furrowed his eyebrows glaring at Finn. "What do you want?" he said with a cracked voice.

Finn blushed faintly on the tops of his cheeks before responding, "I just wanted to talk to you." Finn tried to look Kurt but his eyes seemed to wander off in another direction. Kurt tilted his head not breaking from the stern look he held at Finn waiting for him to spill. After a few moments, Finn's eyes widened as he shrugged his shoulders, "I actually kind of like singing." The room was quiet except for the sound of rain lightly hitting the ground outside. Kurt pulled into a bright smile and soon his laughter echoed against the walls of the spacious bedroom. He started gasping for air through happy tears and chuckles.

"Are you serious?" Kurt spat out giggling, "How could you be able to sing, let alone, dance? Trust me, if you think dance in Glee Clubs is all a jerky rendition of the 'Robot', then you will be sadly mistaken!" Kurt laughed again but quieted once he noticed Finn wasn't laughing too. Kurt wiped his eyes and smiled awkwardly as Finn looked at the beads of rain rolling down the glossy window and collecting at the bottom. "Finn," Kurt sighed, "you don't have to ask for my permission to join Glee Club." Kurt shifted more into the blankets feeling the rough clothes that he wore before his nap. He was too exhausted to change into pajamas after he sunk into the mattress thinking of how much drama he had earlier that afternoon.

"I know," Finn mumbled towards the window and looked back at Kurt, "I just thought you'd be more supportive, dude, not cool."

Kurt slid the blankets off of him, tried to fix his rumbled hair, and then dropped his hands into his lap sighing. "I'm sorry, Finn… I'm just surprised, is all," Kurt looked at Finn still in disbelief that the quarterback of the football team wanted to be in Glee Club. "Can you show me?" Kurt said in a small voice.

Finn lifted his head slightly, "Show you what?"

Kurt stood from the bed and walked a few steps before looking back at Finn smiling, "Sing to me". Finn looked at the other boy in confusion and looked at his hands in his lap.

"Sure, man," Finn stood smiling slightly as he patted Kurt on the shoulder. He led Kurt to his room where he sat behind his drum set and eyed the piano across the room. Kurt followed Finn's gaze at the piano and lifted his eyebrow at the other boy, then walked towards the instrument and sat on the piano bench flipping through the pages of sheet music.

He settled at a page and looked at Finn, "This one totally fits you". Finn stretched his back looking over Kurt shoulder from the drum set straining his eyes to see the bold words printed on the sheet.

Finn smiled and gripped his drumsticks firmly, "I love Todd Rundgren". He started the beat as Kurt pressed the keys with his fingertips.

"_Hello, it's me__  
><em>_I've thought about us for a long, long time__  
><em>_Maybe I think too much but something's wrong__  
><em>_There's something here that doesn't last too long__  
><em>_Maybe I shouldn't think of you as mine"_

Finn's voice was raspy and a bit pitchy but it somehow seemed to work well with the song. Kurt began whistling as he tapped away at the keys.

"_Seeing you__  
><em>_Or seeing anything as much as I do you__  
><em>_I take for granted that you're always there__  
><em>_I take for granted that you just don't care__  
><em>_Sometimes I can't help seeing all the way through"_

Kurt slammed his hands on keys of the piano while Finn crashed the symbols of his drum set with his drumsticks in unison preparing for the chorus. Finn hit the drums into short solo before he started singing again as Kurt joined in harmonizing with him.

_"It's important to me__  
><em>_That you know you are free__  
><em>_'Cause I never want to make you change for me"__  
><em>

Finn and Kurt's body's swayed with the beat grinning from ear to ear. Though Kurt preferred a good show stopping Broadway number, he had to admit, they sounded great together.

_"Think of me__  
><em>_You know that I'd be with you if I could__  
><em>_I'll come around to see you once in a while__  
><em>_Or if I ever need a reason to smile__  
><em>_And spend the night if you think I should__"_

Finn smashed the symbols hard making the song take complete control over him while Kurt struggled a bit to keep up with Finn when he flipped a page of the sheet music and jammed his fingers into the piano keys returning to the chorus.

_"It's important to me__  
><em>_that you know you are free__  
><em>_'Cause I never want to make you change for me"_

Finn and Kurt repeated the verse and chorus once more gradually getting louder before fading into silence. Kurt held his fingers on the last chord while Finn held onto his symbols still staring at the back of Kurt's head waiting for a response. Kurt slowly lifted his hands from the keys and pushed the pages of sheet music into a neat pile and relaxed his shoulders. Finn let go of the symbols and held onto his drumsticks in his lap sitting up more straight.

Kurt shifted to the side lifting his feet onto the bench looking at Finn and broke into a smile, "You're very talented".

Finn loosened his grip of his drumsticks and grinned, "Really?"

Kurt chuckled and held his legs in his arms, "Yeah, I would know, I'm very talented too".

Finn dropped his head and laughed. "I guess we are; Grilled Cheesus can't even compare to how we sounded". Kurt stared at Finn with confusion but just shook it off and rested his head onto his knees that he cradled close to his chest.

Finn struggled to think of something to talk about with Kurt. His step-brother wasn't like his football friends who talked about comic books, zombies, and sports. Kurt liked to talk about fashion, Broadway, and… feelings. Finn _definitely _didn't want to talk about either of those.

"Boys! Pizza's here!" Carol shouted from downstairs.

Finn sighed in relief, "Oh, thank God," he mumbled standing from his stool while Kurt unfolded his arms and let his legs dangle as he lazily forced himself into a standing position. Finn stepped outside of the doorframe waiting for Kurt to catch up so they could talk a bit on their way to the kitchen.

"Do you wanna watch 'Spiderman'?" Finn asked as he plopped onto the couch next to Kurt in front of the TV, resting a plate of far too many pieces of pizza on the arm of the worn in couch where they spent most of their afternoons watching football games with Burt.

Kurt carefully took a bite of the greasy pizza muttering, "Sure," between chews. Finn popped a piece of pepperoni into his mouth and grinned at Kurt who had a string of cheese hanging off of his lip as he smiled back at Finn. As Kurt had guessed it, Finn cleaned off his plate in the first 15 minutes of the movie and was running back to the kitchen for seconds. All of their pizza quickly disappeared while Finn started going off on his usual rant of how he should have been born a spider.

"I mean, come on, I could walk on walls and spray my webs right in your face!" Finn gasped and put on a serious face, "My venom could save us from the Zombie Apocalypse."

Kurt choked on his water and looked at Finn, "Must you do this every time we watch a movie?"

"Yup." Finn said instantly and stuck his tongue out at Kurt teasingly. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Finn briefly before turning his head back at the screen. The credits rolled down the screen while Finn and Kurt stretched and yawned drowsily. They both stood up weakly and dragged their feet on the ground towards the flights of stairs.

"I was thinking that maybe us, Sam, and his friend, uh, B-Br-Brad? …B-Ben? … Bria-"

"His name is Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

Finn nodded, "Right, right, Blaine. Anyways, would you like to invite them to go bowling with us tomorrow?" Kurt bit his lip thinking that this was a great opportunity to get Blaine and Sam some more 'guy time' so Sam would stop being so upset with Kurt.

"Could I invite Mercades, Tina, and Rachel?"

"Yes," Finn said too quickly and noticed that Kurt was staring up at him shocked, "Uhm, I mean… sure, if you want." Finn scratched the back of his head looking away from Kurt.

He gave Finn a toothy grin, "You have a thing for Rachel don't you? Is that why you want to join Glee Club?"

Finn dropped his head shifted his feet and sighed looking at Kurt, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "Wait, what about Quinn?"

Finn took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "She only dated me to win Prom next year, she swears that we're the school's 'it' couple."

Kurt tried to keep a straight face but started chuckling and clasping his hands together. "Rachel will be so happy; she's had a crush on you since forever!"

Finn looked at him wide-eyed, "Really?"

Kurt bit back his grin and nodded, "Well, uh… I need to get up early tomorrow; I'm 30 minutes behind on my moisturizing routine… Good Night, Finn."

"Good Night, Kurt," Finn made a sleepy smile before heading up the stairs as Kurt turned towards the basement and headed down the stairs. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone quickly texting.

**Maybe you **_**do**_** have a chance with your man, Rach, you're welcome. - Kurtsie**


	5. Wake Up

**Author's Notes:**** Ya'll are so sweet! Big thanks to those who reviewed, now I've got a pretty good idea of what you guys enjoy. I'm thinking that this story will be about 15-20 chapters long and I will release a chapter at least once a week but I may be able to push two. Expect Chapter 6 to be posted sometime this weekend… most likely Monday. Love you all and enjoy :) - Amanda**

**Wake Up**

Blaine jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He gripped his hand lazily around the familiar piece of electronic pressing a button with his thumb on his phone, "_Text Message from Kurt Hummel,_" the phone sounded, "_Come bowling with Sam, Finn, my friends and I at 7pm_." Blaine smiled waking from his slumber and pressed another button on his phone weakly rubbing his eye with his other hand and cleared his throat, "Call Sam Evans," he said making sure to articulate every word. "_Calling Sam Evans_".

After a couple of rings Sam answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, how are you?" Blaine paused straining to remember why he'd called in the first place, "I mean, yesterday, you sort of… left."

"I'm fine; really, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Sam sighed, he didn't like lying but he felt this was necessary, "Beiste set up new drill for the football game next week and it's been stressing me out a bit."

"For some reason I don't believe you," Blaine said sternly.

Sam seriously thought in that moment Blaine was psychic, "I just miss… I miss how we were. I mean, Kurt is perfe-, Kurt's great, but when I saw you guys… together, I-I thought you were going to leave me."

"Sam," Blaine breathed, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't need you. You're my best friend no matter what," he smiled.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm your only friend."

Blaine laughed and soaked in the silence, "Hey, do you, uh, do you think you could give me a ride to bowling with Kurt this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that's fine, dude," Sam paused before speaking again, "So, are you and Kurt a … a 'thing'?"

Blaine thought a moment, not really sure what they were, "I hope so," he smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

Blaine hummed in happiness, "Thank you."

"No problem," Sam bit his lip, "So, I'll pick you up at 6:45, yeah?"

"That's fine, thanks again, Sam,"

"Don't mention it," he smiled hanging up the phone.

Blaine dropped his phone to his side and stared at the ceiling still lying on the floor with Kurt's jacket draped across his chest. He rehearsed exactly what he was going to do when he meets Kurt a million times in his head. He would rest his hand on Kurt's arm after Sam lead him to the group of teenagers then pass the designer jacket to Kurt, "You smell divine." Blaine would say in a low voice leaning in to kiss his shoulder tenderly. _Yup_, Blaine thought, _Kurt Hummel will be mine_.

* * *

><p>The bowling alley was crowded with the smell of nachos and cheese sweeping through every corner of the room, music pounding into their ears. "Times like these I wish I was taller," Sam shouted over the music pushing through the congested crowd of people and jumping in attempt to spot some of their fellow Glee clubbers.<p>

"Times like these I wish I could see," Blaine held closer to the other boy bumping into every shoulder of the crowd following Sam's big steps. The two shoved past the crowd to the back of the alley where Finn stood awkwardly next to Rachel who was in a serious discussion about her gay Dad's with Mercades, Tina, Artie, and Kurt.

Finn looked up at Sam and Blaine with a bright grin, "Please can we talk about anything other than Broadway?" he laughed doing what seemed to be a secret handshake with Sam. "Hey, man," Finn patted Blaine on the shoulder. He returned the greeting with a smile but was really focused on being with Kurt at the moment. Soon, Puck and Mike appeared exchanging handshakes and greetings with Finn and Sam.

"Let's bowl!" Puck shouted as the rest of the group laughed in agreement. "Watch and learn, boys," Puck twisted the bowling ball in his hands flexing his muscles, "The lady's can't resist the power of my balls." Finn, Sam, and Mike chuckled watching the pins on the other side of the room. Puck didn't disappoint; he slid his fingers into it and in one swift movement, the ball was sent whizzing across the long wooden floors knocking each pin down. Santana sat at the sidelines fanning herself with a freshly manicured hand while licking her lips seductively and Puck. "Told you," he bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows at the other boys before heading towards Santana.

Finn had a go at bowling and hit almost each pin down. He smiled at the pins pleased that he didn't completely screw up in front of Rachel. The girl waved at Finn as he walked back from bowling, "Hi Rachel," he smiled standing on the tips of his toes.

Rachel looked at him through her eyelashes grinning, "I wish I could bowl that good."

Finn looked at the ground blushing faintly, "Thanks. I could show you sometime- I mean teach you… if- if you, uh, if you want to".

Rachel giggled and rolled back and forth on the balls of her feet staring at her bowling shoes, "I'd like that".

Blaine kept nudging Sam's side to take him to Kurt, but instead Sam gripped a bowling ball and touched it to Blaine's chest, "Take this, but be careful, it's heavy." Blaine grunted when Sam let go of the ball into his hand. He quickly slipped his other hand off of Sam's arm to grip the ball more firmly.

"You weren't lying when you said it was heavy," Blaine chuckled feeling the shiny bowling ball with his thumbs. "What do I do?" he asked worried that he wasn't holding anyone's arm.

Sam put one hand on Blaine's shoulder and the other on the bowling ball leading Blaine's hand to the holes that were drilled into it, "I'm right here, just put your pointer finger and middle finger in those, yeah, and your thumb, right, you got it," Sam said comforting and smiling.

Blaine sighed in relief, "Now what?"

Sam placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him to walk past the carpet floors pointing him in front of the long lane of wood. "Alright, so in front of you, there is a long wooden lane with gutters, or ditches, sort of, on each side of the lane with ten pins lined up in a triangle. The object of the game is to knock down each pin with the ball while avoiding the gutters, got it?"

Blaine nodded slightly but dropped his shoulders and shook his head, "I don't know about this."

Sam wiggled Blaine's shoulder with his hand and chuckled, "You'll be fine," he took the bowling ball with Blaine's hand still in it and showed him the motion of how to throw the ball, "You just swing back and whip it forward letting it go close to the floor, try it out, bud," he said smiling and letting go of Blaine. The other boy nervously swung the ball towards the pins hearing the ball cracking against the hard surface and rolling across the floor. The ball weakly swerved into the gutter and moved to the other side of the room.

"So how many pins fell down?" Blaine smirked.

Sam gripped onto another bowling ball and pressed it to Blaine's chest, "Try again," Sam smiled as Blaine sighed taking the ball and running fingers along the surface until they lined up with the holes. "This time, try getting the ball across the floor!" Sam nudged Blaine with his elbow. Blaine wrinkled his nose and practiced a couple of strokes before he let go with a powerful force.

The ball zoomed across the floor managing to knock down three pins. Blaine gasped in shock when he heard the pins falling onto the floor, "How'd I do?" he laughed waiting for Sam to lay his hand on his shoulder. Blaine stood in silence crossing his arms still happy from the outcome. He tapped his bowling shoe on the ground and bit his lip nervously not recognizing the voices around him, "Sam?"

A voice laughed excitedly from across the room and shouted, "Blaine, I got us some drinks and saw you knocked down some pin-"

A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder, but it definitely wasn't Sam's. Blaine heard footsteps running to him and a voice snarling in anger, "What are you doing here? Get your hand off of Blaine!" A hand gripped Blaine's arm and jerked him towards it.

Blaine gasped falling into the arms of who grabbed him, "What's going on?" Blaine screeched.

"Hey, I was just trying to help the kid while _you_ clearly weren't around," an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"We don't need your help, Jesse," Sam growled through his teeth. Blaine felt his stomach twist into knots. _It's Jesse,_ Blaine thought, _**the**__ Jesse St. James Sam cried about for days. __**The**__ Jesse St. James that Sam had nightmares over. __**The **__Jesse St. James that broke Sam's heart and turned all of Carmel High against him. _

Blaine wiggled out of Sam's grasp and held onto his arm, "Fuck off, Jesse St. James," he shouted.

Jesse stepped closer narrowing his eyes at him, "What are you going to do? Poke me with your blind walking stick?" Jesse stood still for a moment, "Go ahead; hit me." He clucked his tongue against his teeth, "That's what I thought, you cowar-_ oomph!_" Jesse doubled over cupping his crotch at the spike of pain he received from Blaine's foot. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Jesse on ground scrunching up his face and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Shit, Blaine, we need to run," the other boy gaped at the sound of Jesse groaning in pain.

"Ready when you are," Blaine giggled tightening his grip on Sam's arm.

The two raced out of the bowling alley into the parking lot coughing from exhaustion and laughter. "I wish you could have seen his face, it was hilarious!" Sam gasped for air and chuckled slapping his hand on Blaine's back.

"Hearing it was enough for me!" Blaine laughed listening to the stampede of footsteps following behind them. He held closer to Sam when he heard the cluster of voices around them.

"Sam, who was that?" Blaine's head shot up at the sound of Kurt's worried voice.

Sam glanced down at Blaine then up at Kurt, "He's nobody," he mumbled. Blaine let go of Sam's arm and took a couple of shaking steps forward sticking one of his arms out in Kurt's direction where Blaine had heard him from.

"Kurt," he said quietly listening to someone walking towards him. Kurt pulled him into a hug and squeezing tightly around his torso. Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder whispering in his ear, "I've missed you." Kurt shivered at the heat of Blaine's breathe hovering against his ear through the cold.

Kurt broke away and shifted slightly so that he could stare into Blaine's lustful eyes, "It's only been a day," he chuckled. Blaine sighed as he no longer felt the warmth of Kurt's body pressed up against him in an embrace saving him from the chilling night breeze. Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's smiling when he didn't protest even though practically the whole Glee Club was probably watching them.

Finn took advantage of Kurt and Blaine's loving encounter and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shivering shoulders. She smiled up at him and leaned into the touch turning her head to watch the two again. "They are so cute together," she grinned.

Finn raised an eyebrow, "Do you think we could be that cute together?"

The girl sighed watching the cloud of white escaping from her mouth into the cold, "I don't know, they seem to have the bar raised up real high," she laughed. Finn squeezed her lightly and wrapped his other arm on top of Rachel's crossed arms watching Kurt and Blaine smiling.

"Get a blind guy," Puck said as other Glee Clubbers whipped their heads at him in disgust, "bitches love blind guys." The group busted in laughter separating in pairs chatting and embracing each other through the cold. Mercades, Tina, Mike, Puck and Artie huddled together breaking out into popular songs; some other pairs even joined in for a while. Mike and Brittany started dancing but Santana pushed Mike aside and grabbed Brittany into a cuddle. Tina worked up the courage to ask Mike to dance in the cold. They waltzed and held each other close keeping warm. Mercades watched the couples in longing as she grunted trying to put up with Puck's rude sexual comments and Artie's white rapping.

Sam watched Kurt and Blaine's tightly linked hands molding together swaying back and forth as they whispered in each other's ear giggling. He was looking forward to that one day when he has that… that love for another male. When he can be comfortable with his sexuality and be able to _show_ those feelings. When he has that perfect boy he can say, 'I love you,' and the other boy will say, 'I love you, too' without hesitation. Sam _could _just mope around and be sad about Kurt but for some reason, it worked out. Blaine was happy. His best friend finally has the attention he has been craving for years. Sam smiled shuffling his feet to Mercades, Puck, and Artie's group, thinking of how dumbfounded Blaine looked when he walked in on him yesterday, absolutely love struck. They seemed perfect.

After setting up a sleeping bag for Blaine next to his bed, Sam snuggled himself in the comfortable sheets of his bed later that night. "Sweet dreams, Blaine," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," he smiled sleepily, eyelids growing heavy, pulling him into a deep sleep with images flashing before him.

"Don't touch me!" Jesse yelled clenching his fists and becoming red with anger, "Fags don't belong here!"

Sam gave him a hurt and confused look, "But, I didn't touch you," he croaked. Jesse unclenched his jaw, crossed his arms, and bowed his head pacing the empty choir room mumbling to himself. He stopped in the middle of the room slowly looking up at Sam with an innocent and confused stare. "You touched me," Sam gulped his heart beating faster at the memory.

"Sam," Jesse whispered shaking his head with tears pricking in his eyes. "What's wrong with me? I have… these feelings I _can't_ control when I'm around you. Sometimes, I just want to tou- NO!" Jesse suddenly screamed. Sam jumped at the abrupt raise in voice. "This is all _wrong_! My father taught me what love is and this… whatever _this_ is… it's _not _real!" Jesse wiped his tears with his palms and shook angrily.

Sam started to sob, tears streaking heavily down his flushed cheeks taking careful steps towards Jesse and laying a hand on his shoulder, "Jesse, don't do this again. You're father's gone, he- he's not here to judge you or to… to tell you who to l-love anymore. This _is_ real." Sam furrowed his eyes at Jesse and lifted his chin with his free hand to meet Jesse's gaze and leaned in to kiss him. Sam's lips were blocked by a fist crushing into his jaw. Sam fell to the ground weakly clutching his sensitive jaw attempting to crawl on his knees and hands. A strong kick pounded into his back sent Sam slamming into the ground again, his skull hitting the ground with such force, knocking Sam out of cautiousness.

A crowd gathered around him clucking their tongues and sucking their teeth, "That'll teach 'em," one said.

Others chuckled, "No fag will try to turn our friends into one of them," a boy snarled, "right, Jesse?"

There was silence then a sniffle, "Right," Jesse said stiffly with no emotion.

"_Sam, wake up."_

"Make sure you beat the hell out of him if he ever comes onto me again," He scowled stomping away.

"_SAM!"_

"No worries, Jesse, you've got us and the McKinley High wrestling team that's got your back if anyone messes with you," a student hollered after him.

"_SAM, PLEASE! WAKE UP, IT'S NOT REAL!"_

Blaine shook Sam's shoulders violently forcing him out of the nightmare. Sam's body was drenched in sweat, salty tears coating his cheeks, neck, and blankets. His throat was scratchy and dry almost as if he has been screaming for hours, his chest heaving up and down shakily with each sob. Sam forced his tired eyes open to see Blaine's tears shining on his cheeks reflecting off of the bright moon that lit Sam's room dimly through his window. "Blaine," Sam cried, "b-but it _was_ real," he said in heavy sobs. Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam forcing the other boy cry in his shoulder while he did the same to Sam's. They spent a lot of their sleepovers like this after what happened with Jesse. Blaine hated hearing Sam like this. It hurt him even more to know that someone was capable of hurting another person to such an extent that they can't enjoy a simple thing as sleep. Blaine looked up to Sam so much after the years they spent together. Sam was probably the strongest person he'd ever known, having going to something as traumatic as that yet still pushing through to help his blind friend, attend school, and even join extracurricular activities. Even if Blaine had to be there to wake Sam from his nightmares and let him cry on his shoulder until the rest of his life, he still wouldn't think any less of Sam.


	6. Irresponsible

_**Author's Notes:**__** Goodness, ya'll, I'm so glad Glee started up again, you? Anywho, I'm glad you guys love Sam and Blaine's friendship, I definitely love them too so expect more of them! I love you guys so much, you inspire me want to write more. I've gotten some awesome ideas for this story as well as some new ones; I'm hoping to start on that pretty soon. Not sure when the next chapter will come out since this one came out earlier than I thought, let's aim for Wednesday? There is one song used in this chapter which is the classic Call Me Irresponsible – Jack Jones cover; **__**.com/watch?v=OY2kJHsWchM**__**. Well, here you go, with all my love, I present to you Chapter 6. Enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Irresponsible**

Months seemed to rush by, skipping holidays, even Glee Sectional's and Regional's zipped through leaving a brief and blurry memory until time slowed down on February 14th. Decorations hung down the halls of McKinley all week, couples buying candy grams and roses for each other. Finn and Rachel were all loved up staring at each other closely biting their lips wishing that the PDA rule would just disappear for one minute. Tina and Mike ignored the rule and literally sucked face the full hour of Glee Club. Brittany and Santana secretly held hands in the back of the classroom trying very hard to pay attention to Mr. Shue's words. Sam, Artie, and Puck sat uncomfortably scanning each couple around the room. Kurt and Blaine sat together as usual but were nothing compared to the other couples. No hand holding, kisses, loving looks, roses, or candy grams. Nothing.

"Alright, class dismissed," Mr. Shuester sighed packing up his things. Sam, Blaine, and Kurt walked through the clear chilling air with snow collecting on their shoulders. Kurt blinked rapidly as the snow flurried onto his eyelashes and melted into his eyes. He tugged on his jacket and shivered staring into the bright grey clouded sky. Blaine wrapped his hand into Kurt's unlatching his other hand from Sam's arm and leaned towards Kurt. Sam breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh breaking away from Kurt and Blaine to go home. The three have become very quiet ever since Kurt and Blaine started their… their very friendly friendship. They weren't really dating yet they weren't denying it either. Sam was very distant, only hanging out with Blaine on the weekends while Kurt and Blaine would spend some afternoons chatting without Sam. That honestly was it.

Kurt was completely content with the pace him and Blaine were going. He enjoyed spending time with Blaine, talking and occasional caressing each other's hands. It was sweet just like all of the classic movies and their romances have taught him. They could talk about absolutely everything and the best part was that Blaine never pushed Kurt to do something he didn't want to do.

Blaine bit his lip nervously and loosened his grip on Kurt's hand, "Do you find me… attractive?"

Kurt turned slightly confused and looked at Blaine admiring his toned figure and delicately flushed cheeks that complimented his stunning looks. "Uh, why?" he asked curiously.

Blaine grunted sadly and let his hand fall limply causing Kurt to have to hold it tighter. "Sometimes, I just… I don't feel attractive because you never… you ne-" Blaine turned his head away letting a tear fall down his cheek. Kurt gaped watching Blaine carefully intertwining their fingers into a firmer hold.

"I never what?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine lowered his head wiping the single tear with sleeve and then pulled up his head.

"You never show how you feel about us or… whatever _this_ is," Blaine said gesturing to their linked hands by lifting them slightly. "We talk all of the time about casual things, and hold hands every once in a while but… but you haven't kissed me for three months." Blaine paused sniffling, "Do you even want this?" Kurt stared at him speechless, in absolute shock. He'd enjoyed their long talks and lovely hand holding techniques but never knew that their lack of intimacy was starting to make Blaine feel insecure. "Kurt, its Valentine's Day." Blaine said in a shaky voice lowering his head.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered stopping in the middle of the road and facing him, his hand on Blaine's waist rubbing his thumb along the seams of Blaine's fleece coat.

"You're so beautiful," he said breathlessly eyeing every detail of Blaine's face that pulled a sad smile and sniffled shaking in the cold. "I know I may not show it, but I do want this. I'm just … I… I'm scared." Blaine lifted his head and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's heart skipped a beat staring into Blaine's vibrant hazel eyes that glistened brightly. Kurt looked down at their clasped hands frowning when he looked back into Blaine's eyes that wouldn't follow his.

"Good," Blaine said softly nuzzling his cold nose into Kurt's warm cheek. Blaine pulled back dizzily and pulled a rose out from behind him and grinned lovingly.

Kurt gasped and smiled, "Blaine, I didn't even notice you had that! Thank you, love." Kurt handled the rose and pulled it to his nose breathing in the sweet smell gently.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt until their chests touched throwing a cocky smile, "What did you call me?" he asked shyly.

Kurt widened his eyes in realization, "Oh, uh, love." Kurt gulped nervously.

Blaine's smile lingered for a moment until it turned into a small frown as he back up slightly, "I have to show you something." Kurt bit his lip and followed Blaine's instructions, and led him to his house.

Kurt took Blaine slowly down the stairs to the basement of his room. "Where's your piano?" Blaine asked squeezing Kurt's hand a little tighter.

"You-you're going to sing to me?" Kurt stared at Blaine feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he sat Blaine in front of his piano. Blaine nodded and placed his hands on the polished keys taking a big breath. He pushed down the keys to a familiar tune and smiled nervously. Kurt was surprised at how natural Blaine's playing was; there was a passion behind it that blew him away without him even singing the first lyric yet.

"_Call me irresponsible  
>Call me unreliable<br>Throw in undependable too  
>Do my foolish alibis bore you?<br>Well, I'm not too clever.  
>I just adore you."<em>

His voice was smooth like velvet that could warm even the coldest of creatures. He threw his head back blinking back obvious tears of emotion; he sniffed, and continued singing.

"_Call me unpredictable.  
>Tell me I'm impractical.<br>Rainbows I'm inclined to pursue."_

Blaine tilted his head holding the note out with such powerful tone. Kurt watched him closely taking in every word he sung making him want to melt on the spot.

_"Call me irresponsible.  
>Yes, I'm unreliable.<br>But it's undeniably true.  
>I'm irresponsibly mad for you<em>_"_

Blaine let his tears roll down his cheeks as he pressed the keys down effortlessly. He swayed his shoulders to the beat ringing out every jazzy chord on the piano with fluidity. He closed his eyes and leaned back singing soulfully as Kurt breathed deeply, his throat becoming tight, heart swelling while his stomach twirled and flipped in every direction.

"_Call me irresponsible.  
>Yes, I'm unreliable.<br>But it's undeniably true.  
>I'm irresponsibly mad for you<em>_"_

He pressed down the last chord gently then placed his face in his hands sobbing lightly. Kurt knew exactly why Blaine would sing this particular song to him, which made his heart sink a little. He stood watching Blaine with wide eyes, tears forcing their way out of his eyes. His heart pounded against his chest strongly, his lungs about to give up as he walked slowly over to Blaine and sat on the bench next to him. He scooted closer to him, dropped his rose, and gripped Blaine's hands pulling them away from his face. His curls fell loosely on his forehead, some even sticking to the tears that washed over his cheeks. Kurt let go of his hands and wiped Blaine's tears off with his thumbs. "Blaine, you don't have to be ashamed that- that you may not be able to take care of me because of your blindness, it's a part of who you are. It shouldn't matter anyways, blind or not, I…" Kurt wiped his tears and smiled at the thought looking up at Blaine swearing that he would get a heart attack before even saying the words, "I love you."

Kurt felt like he would explode at any minute when he placed his hands at the back of Blaine's head and caught his lips into a searing kiss. Blaine whimpered into his mouth pulling him closer at the waist with his shaky hands moving their lips together at an agonizing slow pace. Kurt plucked Blaine's lips delicately with his before crashing into Blaine's mouth close enough to feel his rigid teeth through his skin. Blaine's mind was going out of control and not able to register the fact that the amazing Kurt Hummel who believed the 'touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets' was ferociously attacking his face. Their lips moved with such force, rapidly increasing the speed until Blaine harshly bit Kurt's bottom lip downward, licking the soft ridge of Kurt's lip demanding entrance and pulling his chest closer to him. Kurt opened his mouth moaning as he dipped his tongue into Blaine's exploring his mouth. Kurt was surprised that he was enjoying this vigorous of a kiss, let alone initiating it He was completely lost mentally, and it felt like this was too much at one time, maybe this is what love feels like. After a couple of long minutes, Blaine pulled away gasping for air as Kurt trailed desperate sloppy kisses along the side of Blaine's neck until he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder breathing heavily.

Blaine clung onto Kurt tightly not wanting to ever let go. Kurt felt fresh tears from Blaine's cheeks rubbing against his neck. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered fluttering his eyelashes on Kurt's neck as he found it easy to be comfortable curled into Kurt.

The other boy bit his bruised lip and smiled softly against his neck, "I know," he lifted his head to kiss the side of Blaine's cheek gently before laying his head back on his shoulder. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck planting a brief kiss on it before they both snuggled against each other adjusting to their warmth of their bodies together and relaxing into breathing as one.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on the floor of his bedroom staring at the ceiling and strumming the strings of his guitar light enough to listen to Blaine who was lounging on the couch flipping through Braille comic books. "Sam, it's my birthday, and I'm bored," Blaine sighed closing the book Sam gave him for his birthday and let it drop on the ground. Sam groaned in annoyance not really wanting to get up and do something.<p>

He set his guitar on the floor and sat up resting his elbow on his knee propping his chin into his palm. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Blaine smiled and shifted his head in Sam's direction, "Can we go to the carnival with Kurt?"

Sam grinned; he secretly wanted to go to the carnival once he heard about it earlier this spring. "Sure, bud," he laughed.

Blaine giggled and squirmed into the couch. "Gosh, what has gotten into you and Kurt lately?" Sam asked chuckling at the way Blaine tugged at his stomach and kicked his legs in the cushions.

Blaine gave a toothy smile and wrapped his hand in the fabric of his loose T-Shirt. "I never told you?"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "No." Blaine sat up and pushed himself to sit next to Sam and told him about Valentine's Day two months ago.

Sam looked at Blaine shocked, "Really? You sang him a love song, he told you he loved you then kissed you?" Blaine giggled and nodded his head violently.

"Blaine, you little shit, come here!" Sam laughed pulling Blaine in his arm rubbing his other fist playfully on the top of Blaine's head. "When did you become such a romantic?" he grinned releasing Blaine who gave him a stern look as he brushed his fingers through his hair trying to get rid of the disaster Sam created with his fist.

They both chuckled lightly until Blaine touched his hair self consciously, "Do I look good enough for Kurt?"

Sam pulled Blaine's hand off of his head and smiled, "You look dashing as ever, birthday boy." Blaine smiled brightly and patted Sam's back.

* * *

><p>Sam cradled and large bag of cotton candy in his arm walking next to Kurt and Blaine who tightly held hands. Sam threw his hand into the bag of cotton candy concentrating on unwinding the threads of fluffy candy with his fingertips, his tongue stuck out begging for more of the taste. "Geez, Sam, lay off the cotton candy, you're almost finished with it and you just got it five minutes ago!" Kurt laughed rubbing his prized stuffed animal into Sam's hallowed cheek to make it appear as if the stuffed dog was kissing Sam's cheek. Sam swatted his hand at the dog as Kurt yelped staring at the pink sticky mark of cotton candy on the tip of the dog's nose.<p>

Sam tugged at the cotton candy and lifted his fingers that were covered in fluffy pink candy to his mouth, making sure to lick every thread of candy that stuck to his fingertips. "Mmm,'s so good" Sam moaned as he sucked the flavor off of his fingers grinning at Kurt as he snarled and made a disapproving look.

"I swear, boys are the most disgusting creatures on the Earth," Kurt said angrily playfully hitting Sam in the shoulder with the stuffed animal.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "That's a lie, you _love_ dirty boys," Blaine said. Kurt coughed awkwardly smiling as Blaine's face turned to a frown and he widened his eyes realizing what he's just said, "Oh, no, that- that's not what I meant. I… I just-"

Kurt cut Blaine of by kissing his cheek happily, "I know what you meant, dear."

Blaine giggled and sniffed the warm air. "What's that smell?" Kurt and Sam looked through the dark crowd of people squinting through the bright multicolored light's that peeked behind their heads searching for signs of food. Kurt spotted a trail of smoke hovering above a stand that had a long line of people following behind it.

Sam smiled once he noticed what it was, "Mmm, funnel cake is _so_ good."

Blaine's eyes twinkled and his mouth watered as he sniffed in the direction Sam and Kurt was pulling him in, "I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Sam and Kurt snapped their head at Blaine in shock, "W-wait, you never tried funnel cake before?" Sam asked.

Blaine looked dazed sniffing the smell that strongly clung to the air, "No, not yet, it _that_ bad?"

Kurt tightened his hand in Blaine's, "Today's your lucky day," Kurt laughed looking up at Sam and tilted his head towards the funnel cake station, internally talking to him.

"That's it!" Sam shouted gripping Kurt's arm, throwing the bag of cotton candy on the ground as he held out his arm in front of him and pushed through the line. "Excuse me, birthday boy coming through; pardon me; we've got to give this noob some funnel cakes, we're desperate, thank you," Sam muttered pushing people aside and pulling roughly at Kurt's arm until the three reached to front of the line, Kurt and Blaine laughing at his side. Sam reached into his pocket and rudely threw a couple of bills on the table and crossed his arms, "Sir, this line is shit." Sam gestured at Blaine before continuing, "You see, this poor child, has been neglected of the delectable funnel cake his whole life, I'm honestly ashamed of you," Sam rubbed his hand on his forehead faking a hurt expression on his face, "on his birthday too!" he shouted then leaned on the table giving a small smile and pointed to a styrofoam plate of funnel cake steaming in the lights. "One plate of funnel cake with powdered sugar sprinkled on the top, please."

The man glared at him before handing him the hot plate with white powder poured heavily on top of it. Sam muttered thanks and gave the plate to Blaine pulling the three of them out the line to a less congested part of the carnival. Blaine unlatched his hand from Kurt and held the plate in both of his hands lifting it to his nose to smell it. He rubbed his finger along the plate until his hand touched a piece of the cake. He held onto the chunk noticing that he has to rip it off from the cake that covered the whole plate. Blaine raised the cake to his lips and took in the new taste as he slid the piece into his mouth. There was the perfect amount of powder that complimented the warm cake. Blaine closed his eyes humming sounds of contentment chewing slowly then picked at the cake with his powdered fingers, ripping off a bigger piece and popping it into his mouth smiling brightly. "I'm going to take it that you like it," Kurt laughed. Blaine nodded holding out the plate to Sam and Kurt.

The boys finished off the plate while Kurt and Sam eyed around the carnival at the activities they could do next. Kurt shook the powder off of his hands and licked his lips watching the Farris Wheel. "Blaine, do you want to go on the Farris Wheel?" Kurt asked holding his hand lightly.

"Sounds fun," Blaine smiled then made a concerned look. "Wait, Sam, who will you sit with?"

Sam looked around at the other activities not really wanting to go on the Farris Wheel anyway, "Don't worry, I'll just sit out on this one, you guys have fun," Sam smiled patting Blaine on the back watching the two walk towards the brightly lit Wheel and sitting on the bench of the ride. Sam leaned against the rail behind him staring at Kurt and Blaine as they were lifted into the dark sky painted with stars.

Another person leaned against the rail next to Sam watching the Farris Wheel rotate slowly as the passengers' legs dangled limply in the air. The boy cleared his throat and talked softly, "We used to watch the lights from the carnival together, listening to the shouts of laughter, and smell the funnel cake blowing in the air." The boy sighed watching Sam closely, "What happened to us?" Sam sniffled turning his head away trying not to cry at the sweet familiar voice he heard, memories slamming into his face from the good to bad turning his vulnerable sadness into strong anger.

He turned his head to the boy and growled, "What do you want, Jesse?"


	7. Hurting Someone

_**Author's Notes:**__** Alrighty, this chapter basically starts off right where it left off in 'Irresponsible'. I think Chapter 8 will be ready by Monday, I kind of want to finish this story real quick so I can start some of my one-shot ideas as well as a series idea I had in mind. But don't worry, I'm not going to rush the story to the ending making it terribly written with no detail, I'll just be pumping ideas out to find some short-cuts (Darn that sounds worse.) A big thanks to the people who shared their opinions on the story through the reviews, I will definitely take what your ideas in consideration (By "taking your ideas in consideration", I probably will try to squeeze them in because my lovely readers deserve it!). The song used in this chapter is "Gravity" by John Mayer;**_ _**.com/watch?v=7VBex8zbDRs**__**. Something you need to know about this chapter is that it's sort of difficult to read and will continue to get intense like this for a while. Anywho, love you ALL so so much. Enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Hurting Someone**

Blaine held Kurt's hand little tighter as they sat on the Farris Wheel with funnel cake still lingering in their breath. They snuggled a bit closer once the Wheel jerked slightly before slowly lifting them into the night sky. Blaine closed his eyes and clutched his arm around his stomach. Kurt glanced at the lights from the fair below them before turning his head to Blaine. "Blaine, are you- are you scared?" Kurt giggled and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek wiping a smear of powdered sugar from his lips with his thumb, "just relax," he whispered. After what happened on Valentine's Day, Kurt made it essential to make sure Blaine felt loved. Blaine let go of his strained face leaning into Kurt's touch and opened his eyes.

"I talked to the doctor today," Blaine said quietly feeling a gust of wind blow in his face as the Farris Wheel pulled them down slowly.

"Really?" Kurt asked confused to why he was telling him this.

"Let me clarify, I talked to the eye doctor today," Blaine covered Kurt's hand on his cheek with his own smiling softly.

Kurt took a deep breath before answering quietly, "Oh."

Blaine pulled a bright smile then bit his lip nervously, "They said I'm a bit old for having surgery to treat Congenital Blindness, I mean, it may not work, but I-," Blaine sighed lightly, "See, when I was a child, my family didn't really have that kind of money so I saved up all of my allowance and with a little help of my parents who agreed on this decision, we went to the doctors and literally begged to have surgery". Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that, in a month… I might be able to see," Blaine's smile quickly dissolved as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Kurt, I want you to be the first person I see when I get out of surgery," A tear slid down Blaine's cheek as he thought of being able to see Kurt.

To be able to take care of his love and compliment his carefully picked outfits. To be able to watch the movie on their dates instead of Kurt always commentating everything that was happening on the screen. To be able to dance with Kurt at their prom without bumping into someone every five seconds. To be able to cook and bake without someone babysitting him. To be able to take long walks without holding someone's hand or carrying a walking stick and watch the beautiful sunset that he's heard so much about. Having Kurt with him would make the blind life far more tolerable but it wasn't a matter of _wanting_ to see Kurt, he _needed_ to see him.

The other boy didn't know what to say, he wanted Blaine to see, but was nervous. What if it doesn't work? What if Blaine has to live the rest of his like not being able to see him? Not being able to compliment Kurt's carefully picked outfits. Not being able to watch a movie on their dates without Kurt always commentating everything that was happening on the screen. Not being able to dance with Kurt at their prom without bumping into someone every five seconds. Not being able to cook and bake without someone babysitting him. Not being able to take long walks without holding someone's hand or carrying a walking stick and watch the beautiful sunset that he's heard so much about. It was unfair.

Blaine whimpered pulling Kurt's hand off of his cheek and holding it tightly, "Kurt, say something," Kurt watched Blaine as his dark curls blew in the light warm breeze, the sounds of people laughing and chatting below them quieted when they reached the highest point on the Farris Wheel. Time seemed to slow down as Kurt watched Blaine. Carnival lights reflected off of Blaine's slopping streaks of tears, his long eyelashes weighed down with the tears that clung to them. Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's in a brief and gentle kiss. Blaine's expression on his face didn't change when Kurt pulled away from the kiss, his eyes welling and gleaming with unshed tears. "So, is it okay if you're the first person I see?" Blaine asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Kurt said in a combination of a laugh and a sob catching Blaine's lips in a slightly longer passionate kiss as the ride slowed and came to a creaking stop. Kurt pulled away helping Blaine out of his seat and walking towards the railed wall he saw Sam leaning against before they went on the Farris Wheel.

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Sam repeated in a more irritated tone.<p>

Jesse stared at Sam with a hurt expression on his face, "Sam," he whispered placing his hand on the other boys shoulder. "I miss you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Sam's cheeks flushed as he blinked back tears, "No, you don't!" Sam shouted wishing it hadn't come out as squeaky. Jesse tightened his hand on Sam's shoulder tighter, it looked like Jesse was trying so hard to cry, yet no tears were shedding.

"Sam, remember our first kiss in the middle of the Carmel Auditorium? Remember how the lights were shining down at us, while we sang our duet? We were perfect. I remember when you first told me you loved me. Sam, I will never _ever_ forget it. I _need_ you back. I- I love you so much," Jesse cries, tears spilling out of his red rimmed eyes, nose turning slightly pink. Sam bowed his head bursting in tears wriggling out of Jesse's grip.

"You never loved me," Sam sobbed narrowing his eyes at the other boy who looked up at him gaping.

"You know damn well that's a lie!" Jesse screamed. Sam turned his head away from Jesse watching the Farris Wheel slowing down.

"I can't deal with this right now, I was just starting to feel… normal, Jesse," he wiped his tears trying to look more put together.

Jesse stepped closer to Sam, watching him with loving eyes, "Why be normal when you can be with me, in love?"

Sam took a step back trying to avoid Jesse's eyes, "It's Blaine's birthday, I can't do this right now," Sam said in an emotionless voice.

Jesse fisted his hand and grunted angrily, "All you care about is that stupid blind bastard!" he shouted.

"Blaine's is worth so much more than you will ever be, Jesse St. James," Sam said angrily raising his voice slightly. Jesse bit his lip then looked at the other boy with a facial expression that Sam always caved into.

"Choose," Jesse said piercing his eyes into Sam's.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in a snarky tone and crossing his arms protectively.

Jesse stood in front of Sam and gently placed his hand on Sam's chest, "Me or Blaine," he said quietly. Sam stared at Jesse with wide eyes, feeling his legs grow weak as Jesse traced his fingers down Sam's chest. Sam straightened and lightly shoved Jesse out of his way to walk with Kurt and Blaine as they stepped out off of the Farris Wheel.

Jesse disappeared into the heavily congested crowd of people trying to get out of the Carnival. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to check the time, wiping his tired eyes and smiling at Kurt with Blaine at his side after they reached him. Sam looked at his phone, the light shining brightly into his eyes.

_**I'll do whatever it takes to get you back, even if it means hurting someone. – Jesse**_

Sam stood staring at the message, while Kurt chatted quietly to Blaine. Sam slipped his phone into his pocket, bit his lip then gripped Kurt's arm tightly and forced a smile, "Ready to go?"

Kurt gave him a confused look then nodded sadly, "Fine with you, Blaine?"

The boys at Kurt's side smiled, nodded, and laughed, "Best day ever!" Kurt and Blaine followed Sam to the parking lot and into Sam's car heading to Blaine's home for his annual Birthday sleepover party.

* * *

><p>Sam fiddled his thumbs and pushed through the double doors of Carmel High nervously. Though he has gone to this school for already over a month, he still found everything intimidating, especially Vocal Adrenaline. He seemed to make friends just fine once he joined their Glee Club, he honestly didn't know how it happened, but he made it. Practices were brutal, and the director pushed the members to dance and sing hours on end with no water breaks, preparing for Sectionals. Sam roughly rubbed the back of his neck sighing as the pain of the tight muscles seceded slightly. He pushed himself to get his body roll just perfect at the previous practice that everything was throbbing in pain.<p>

He waved his hand in the air spotting his new friend, Jesse, from the end of the wide hall and through the clusters of students walking to class. Jesse smiled brightly; waiting for Sam to catch up with him do they could walk to class together. "I forgot to stretch after practice last night, I'm so sore," Sam yawned.

Jesse patted Sam's back and gave him a calming smile, "I know, tell me about it." Jesse gestured towards the choir room and adjusted the strap of his backpack. Jesse was very friendly and looked to be the closest friend that Sam friend that Sam had at the new school.

"I still can't believe I got in Vocal Adrenaline," Sam laughed walking into the spacious choir room with wooden chairs and couches. A large rug covered a good portion of the marbled floors; long silky curtains draped over the windows and framed the painted portraits that hung on the tall walls. Jesse took off his backpack and settled on the leather couch along with Sam.

"Well, you're very talented, Sam, you deserve being here," Sam blushed and smiled cradling his arm in his chest, "and I may or may not have considered you to join to the director," Jesse giggled.

"Thank you," Sam whispered softly blushing furiously, feeling like melting at any moment. Jesse bored his dark eyes into Sam's and chuckling making the other boy's stomach do flips whenever Jesse laughed.

"You're too modest!" Jesse laughed putting his hand on Sam's knee, his dark curls falling slightly, "I'll tell you what, how would you like to sing a duet in Sectionals with me?" Sam's heart skipped a beat as Jesse bit his lip waiting for an answer. He didn't know why singing a duet with another male would make him feel this way, he was always interested in girls, but Jesse was different. Somehow, liking Jesse St. James romantically sounded exciting to Sam.

"Sure," he said breathlessly.

Jesse's face broke into a wide toothy grin as he squeezed Sam's knee, "Great".

"_Why are you here?"_

Jesse sobbed dryly when his back slammed into his car suddenly by his growling father. "Do as I say!" His father's voice echoed across the Carmel High parking lot that was scattered with cars yet no students were around.

"No!" Jesse screamed fighting against his father's hold. The older man shoved Jesse into the car once again, leaning towards him,

"Don't test me, boy," he snarled, his hips forcefully rocking against him. Jesse winced using every muscle in his body to push his father off of him but the man was too strong.

"Get off of me!" Jesse shouted, tears slipping out of his eyes and face bright red, his arms shaking from pushing and hitting his father but the other man remained focused on his personal release.

"Stop moving," Jesse's father groaned pinning him against the car and roughly kissing him while Jesse squirmed and cried beneath him, his father not budging.

"Jesse!" a voice called from the other side of the parking lot. Sam popped out behind some cars widening his eyes at Jesse's father. The old man pushed away from Jesse and slapped his cheek hard with the back of his hand, stepping into his car and pulling away from the parking lot. Jesse gripped his cheek shaking in fear and sobbing trying not to meet Sam's eyes. The blonde headed boy stepped closer to Jesse and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him.

"_Sam, I miss you,"_

Jesse squeezed Sam's middle burying his head into Sam's chest and sobbed. Sam was still confused about what he'd seen but allowed Jess try cry on him without being pounded with questions. After a long minute, Jesse let go of Sam and stared at him with red rimmed eyes. Sam gave him a sad look and put his hand on his back leading him to the auditorium. They walked to the middle of the stage, lights shining on them as some members from the jazz band were settled in the corner ready to rehearse for Sam and Jesse's duet. Jesse bit his lip staring blankly into the empty audience, "I don't know if I can do it," he croaked.

"_No, you don't!"_

"Yes, you can," Sam said smiling reassuringly, "You'll feel better if you sing." Jesse grumbled quietly and wiped his sensitive eyes waiting for the band to play their song. As the music started, Jesse felt uneasy, it seemed like the words fit perfect with the relationship he has with his father.

"_**Gravity is working against me**__**  
><strong>__**And gravity wants to bring me down**___

___**Oh, I'll never know what makes this man**__**  
><strong>__**With all the love that his heart can stand**__**  
><strong>__**Dream of ways to throw it all away**___

___**Oh, gravity is working against me**__**  
><strong>__**And gravity wants to bring me down**___

___**Oh, twice as much ain't twice as good**__**  
><strong>__**And can't sustain like a one half could**__**  
><strong>__**It's wanting more**__**  
><strong>__**That's gonna send me to my knees"**__**  
><strong>_

Their voices meshed together, Jesse's voice was rough and raw from screaming in the parking lot while Sam's was a bit more smooth and tender, perfect for harmonizing. Jesse's father was still on the curly headed boy's mind as he thought of why his father would do such a thing. He's been doing this ever since he was a child but he was always told that it was 'normal'. Gosh, what was 'normal'? Apparently Jesse has been living a fairly 'normal' life, being abused by his aggressive father and neglecting mother. Jesse sobbed as thought of the terrible memories when his father would sneak into his room while his mother was sleeping and tugging at Jesse's jumper. "Your mother doesn't satisfy me anymore, Jesse, it makes Daddy sad," his father would whisper, "make Daddy happy".

___**"Oh, gravity, stay the hell away from me**__**  
><strong>__**And gravity has taken better men than me"**_

Jesse shook in heavy sobs and grabbing onto Sam and looking into his loving eyes. Why didn't he see this before? Jesse has never been with someone so nice; Sam was looking at him like he _should _be looked at.

"_**Just keep me where the light is**__**  
><strong>__**Just keep me where the light is**__**  
><strong>__**Just keep me where the light is**__**  
><strong>__**C'mon, keep me where the light is**__**  
><strong>__**C'mon, keep me where the light is**__**  
><strong>__**Oh... where the light is!"**_

Jesse held out the note and held onto Sam feeling slightly better that he had someone. "Jesse," Sam whispered, the lights from overhead brightly shining on them. The other boy lifted his head inching his face closer to Sam, then let go. Jesse let go of his hesitation, his pain, his insecurities and went for what he wanted, Sam. Their lips pressed together delicately, both of them new to this type of experience. They moved their lips into each other carefully, almost innocent. Trying to deepen the kiss, Jesse sobbed into Sam's mouth clenching his fists into his blonde hair biting roughly at his bottom lip. Sam gasped pulling away from Jesse wide-eyed shaking from the sudden movement. Jesse broke into fresh tears, this was too much.

"_Sam, remember our first kiss in the middle of the Carmel Auditorium? Remember how the lights were shining down at us, while we sang our duet? We were perfect. Sam, I will never ever forget it. I need you back. I- I love you so much,"_

His head throbbed as he stared at his shoes, "This is all wrong. You're _Sam_. You're… you're a _boy_." Sam shook his head mumbling something about his staying. "This was just another mistake; these- these feelings aren't _real_," Jesse yelled straightening his back and heading towards the door.

"_You never loved me."_

Sam felt his bed sink in beside him and slender arms wrapped around him into a tight hug. He opened his eyes feeling the dried tears breaking away from his eyelashes. Kurt squeezed around him and wiped his own tears, "What's wrong?" Sam whispered his throat sore and tight.

Kurt looked up at his and furrowed his eyes at him as tears ran down his cheeks, "Y-you talk in your sleep, Sam, you told me… everything," Sam gulped nervously looking down at Kurt. He looked perfect like this, the moonlight hitting his face, cheeks flushed and filling with tears.

"Don't worry, Kurt, that was a long time ago," Sam said in a shaky voice pulling him closer and trying to comfort him as reality hit him. Kurt is taken. Taken by his best friend.

"Blaine tells me you scream in your sleep like this a lot," Kurt sobbed and yawned resting his head on Sam's chest.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Sam croaked trying not to look at Kurt who was falling into a deep sleep in his arms.


	8. Tell Me Where You're Going

_**Author's Notes:**__** Ya'll are so amazing! I was absolutely shocked by the response of lasts chapter. Honestly, I was scared to post it, even considered in changing the whole thing, haha, but I'm glad none of you guys got mad at me for what happened to Jesse. I must say, I actually laughed out loud when a couple of you guy felt sorry for Sam more than Jesse. Super sorry for the delay and the short chapter; apologies in advance if chapters start posting less frequently, I'm going to have a pretty busy schedule for the next couple of months. This chapter contains one song lyric from "Mr. Rager" by Kid Cudi. On with the chapter! I love you all and enjoy :) – Amanda**_

**Tell Me We're You're Going**

Jesse's heart sank as he left the parking lot of the Carnival, cars humming past him. He couldn't even think; it hurt too much. Judging by the way he slammed on the brakes last minute at each stop, he obviously was delirious. He pulled into Scandals around the corner hearing the pounding beat that buzzed throughout his car from the bar. Jesse was a lot like his father, drinking off the pain of loneliness, regrets, and just people in general. He knew it was wrong but he needed something to take control over him, and music won't cut it at the moment. Jesse dipped his hand into his pocket, fishing for his fake ID, and then handed it to a bulky man at the entrance of the club. The man nodded and led him through a drape of red curtains into a loud room filled with dancers dressed in ridiculous costumes.

Jesse pushed through the crowd searching for the bar; he was focused on letting loose to stop thinking about Sam. He seemed to replay every moment he spent with Sam in his head ever since he met him. He craved the feeling he had when was with Sam, even as friends. The way Jesse's head would spin, his heart pounding out of his chest, and legs trembling below him, was exciting. He didn't know why he just didn't go with the feelings, he always ran away in fear of rejection. He could blame his father for the way he treated Sam but he couldn't help but to blame himself for the countless times Jesse let his wrestling team friends beat Sam up. "I have a reputation," Jesse growled to himself shaking his head for making the mistake of sending Sam a text message, let alone, actually talking to him. He reached across the counter of the bar taking a hold of the drink he ordered and pulled it up to his lips tasting the buzz of alcohol before even swallowing his first sip of it.

After a couple of drinks, Jesse shook his whole body to the beat of the music and danced with some of his bar friends, his vision becoming foggy. _"Hey! Mr. Raaaaaagah! Tell me we're you're goin'!"_ He sang with the music, slurring the words. His veins flowed with enough confidence that he ignored the way his head throbbed painfully as he clung onto his drink. Jesse twirled around the floor spilling his drink onto the floor, "Oops," he giggled.

A firm hand held Jesse's arm helping him up into a more balanced position. Jesse looked up at the boy with a smile creping onto his lips, "Sebby! I've missed you!" Jesse chanted happily pulling his friend, Sebastian, into a lazy hug.

The other boy laughed keeping a very sober appearance as Jesse leaned all of his weight on Sebastian, letting his legs lay limp, "Whoa, there, we've got to get you out of here," Sebastian laughed.

"Fine," Jesse sighed lifting himself off of Sebastian. Jesse stumbled into steps next to Sebastian the room spinning with lights and swarming with people.

He wrinkled his nose then suddenly widened his eyes and clutched his stomach in nausea praying for the dizziness to go away. Sebastian gripped Jesse's arm and forced him to run through the crowd and the drape of curtains where Jesse broke away from Sebastian, lunging his chest forward and let his stomach empty itself onto the paved lot. Sebastian tried not to watch the liquid spilling out of Jesse's mouth and splattering on the concrete as he covered his nose with his hands once the warm wind carried the stench in Sebastian's direction. Jesse gagged and spit, attempting to settle his stomach and get the awful taste out of his mouth. He stood upright slowly using everything that he could to not gag again in fear of puking again. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, shaking furiously and looked at Sebastian apologetically.

Jesse cleared his stinging throat and walked to the other boy, dragging his feet on the ground until he was a couple of feet in front of him. Sebastian laid a comforting hand on Jesse's back and rubbed small circles, "Here, let me drive you home," he offered. Jesse shook and dropped his head to his chest sobbing and covering his face in his hands.

"It's all Sam's fault," he cried, "he's the one who makes me feel this way," Sebastian gave Jesse a confused look then nodded remembering the name. Sam. Sam Evans, was it?

About a year ago, Jesse stumbled through the bar holding their favorite drinks in each hand. "Sebby, I met a boy," Jesse blurted not able to contain his excitement before reaching Sebastian.

"Oh?" he grinned taking his drink and gulping half of it down.

"He's smart, funny, and a talented singer," Jesse said with a dazed look then grinned, "Who am I kidding, he's hot as hell!" Sebastian choked on his drink, as Jesse giggled into his hand. They both clung onto each other trying to stifle their laughter but failed miserably. It's funny how alcohol can do that to a person, blurt out their deepest secrets. When Sebastian was with Jesse, they both seemed to confess everything to each other within hours of drinking.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Sebastian teased wiping his mouth and grinning at Jesse.

"Sam. Sam Evans." he burped, "So, Sebby, how're you and- uh Dave?" Sebastian held his drink to his lips and smiled at Jesse taking a long sip.

That was probably the happiest Sebastian has ever seen Jesse. Usually he was a little more put to himself, shy, and drank to cure his depression. He would end the night of drinking either sobbing or puking. But, drinking kept his mind off of his parents, which was something Jesse would do anything not to think about. "Jesse?" The boy raised his head to look at Sebastian with tears running down his cheeks, "W-why me?" Sebastian gave him a sympathetic look then tried to lead him to his car to go home, but Jesse wriggled out of him. "I can go home on my own," Jesse mumbled walking towards his car and opening the unlocked door.

"Jesse, you can't drive, you're drunk," Sebastian pleaded. Jesse ignored the calls and stepped into the car closing the door behind him and pulling out of the lot.

Why did Sam have to make him feel this way? Make him feel special for the first time. Make him feel loved. Why did he even have to make him feel anything? Sam seemed to never give up on him, but why? Why was Jesse so important? Well, Jesse was always second to Blaine in Sam's eyes; there was no doubt about that. He remembered all of the times Sam would drop out of plans with Jesse because of Blaine. Stupid blind Blaine who always caused him trouble. Jesse slammed his fist into the steering wheel, fresh tears shining in his eyes. Whenever Sam wasn't in school, that- that _kid_ would always cling to his side like a magnet.

* * *

><p>"Jesse, wait!" Sam ran after Jesse out of the choir room and into the deserted hallway. The lockers raddled as Jesse punched the metal door of a locker and dropped his head, staring at the marbled floor. Sam slowed his running steps until he reached Jesse breathing heavily. Jesse turned and rested his back and head against the lockers biting his lip and blinking back tears of confusion. Sam tilted his head and studied Jesse before rubbing the back of his neck with his shaking hand. "I'm confused too, you know," he said sighing. Jesse slid to the ground and buried his face in his knees and let his tears sloppily roll down his flushed cheeks. Sam hesitantly sat next to Jesse and played with his thumbs listening to the other boy's quiet sobs. Jesse sniffed and lifted his head and stared at the wall in front of him, ignoring the hot tears that were soaking his cheeks.<p>

"I've been crying a lot lately," Jesse whispered after a long moment of silence.

Sam shifted and cleared his throat, "Hm?" Jesse reached over to hold Sam's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Sometimes I feel that life doesn't treat me right. Nobody… nobody c-cares about me. It's like they're waiting for me to break at any second." Jesse paused, realizing what he was saying wasn't making any sense. "Sam, can I tell you a story?"

Sam bit his lip and looked closely at Jesse before giving a little nod. "When I was little, m-my father walked into my room one night to kiss me goodnight, like he always did. But that night, he-," Jesse took a deep breath and let out a heavy sob, "he did s-so much more. Horrible things that I will _never_ forget, Sam. He used me," Jesse shook in emotion and wiped his eyes self consciously. "Sam, he- he," Jesse dropped his head on Sam's shoulder and let the other boy wrap his arms around him as he cried. "He said that it would be alright. That he loved me. That- that he was taking care of me," Jesse cried in a broken voice.

Sam stroked Jesse's back and soothed the other boy with comforting words, "It will be okay, I'm here," Jesse lifted his head and looked at Sam, resting his hands on the blonde's hips. Sam brushed Jesse's curls off of his forehead and gave him a reassuring smile, "I won't give up on you, Jesse".

"_I won't give up on you, Jesse,"_ the boy repeated to himself. _Yeah right_, Jesse thought throwing other drivers a disgusted look. The lights of the street blurred together as Jesse held the steering wheel tightly. Jesse tried to concentrate on the road but his thoughts kept running back to Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam snuggled closer in Jesse's arms resting his head on the toned shoulder. Jesse smelt of dew and mint taking steady breaths as they watched the colorful lights gleaming from the fair in the distance. Their hands intertwined and tangled in with the grass. The red orange sun painted the sky with steaks of purple dimly lying on the horizon. Laughs and music were muffled from the fair as Sam touched several kisses up Jesse's neck. The other boy sighed leaning into the contact catching Sam's lips in a swift kiss. Sam hummed happily, sat up, and grinned, "What?" Jesse giggled. Sam shook his head still grinning and studied the brunette.<p>

"Your hair looks nice gelled up like that," Jesse smiled and brushed Sam's hair with his fingertips of his free hand. Sam's heart fluttered at the gesture as he lifted his head to press his lips into the other boys'.

Jesse made a sound in shock then closed his eyes and moved his lips into his. Sam smiled against his lips at the way Jesse was shyly kissing him back. Jesse giggled in the back of his throat and fisted his hands in Sam's shirt playfully jerking him closer. Could it be? Could Jesse really have another boy who cared about him this much? Could this be his so-called boyfriend? Jesse's heart sank a little from the peak of his happiness to the terrifying thoughts of his father. _"Do as I say!" _his father sounded in the back of Jesse's head. Sam pushed Jesse to the ground aggressively, putting all of his weight on the other boy, groaning at the new touch. _"Let me take care of you," _Jesse winced and pulled away from Sam crossing his arms and stiffening.

Sam gaped at him breathing heavily confused by the loss of contact, "Am I going too fast?"

Jesse looked at Sam with tears shining in his eyes, "Sam, could you just leave?" he asked quietly sitting up.

"Jesse, I'm not leaving you, not like this," Sam held Jesse's hand and squeezed it, "tell me what's wrong".

Jesse sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, he tried to smile but he only felt anger. _"You're a disappointment, Jesse,"_ his father growled at him, _"take your faggy leather jacket and get the hell out of my house!"_ Jesse clenched his jaw, gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Hey, I'm here, its okay," Sam said softly snapping Jesse out of the memories. The other boy squeezed Sam's hand and shifted closer to him. Jesse rested his head on Sam's chest as they went back to watching the fair. The sky darkened quickly while they shared simple conversations and hummed popular tunes together. Jesse grinned at how Sam's chest vibrated whenever he laughed or talked against his cheek.

"Mmm funnel cake," Jesse mumbled sniffing the air. Sam smiled and took a deep breath of the warm breeze that hit his face with the smell of dough and powdered sugar. Jesse scrunched up his nose, "I wonder why they call it 'funnel cake'".

Sam chuckled lightly and nudged Jesse. "We're being tortured with the amazing smell of funnel cake and all you're worried about is why it's called 'funnel cake'?"

Jesse lifted his head and grinned at the boy, "Why not?" Sam leaned in close to Jesse until his phone suddenly rang. Sam let out a long sigh, just a centimeter away from Jesse's lips. He reached into his pocket and held is phone up to his ear.

"Hello? – Oh, hey, Blaine – No, I'm not _that_ busy – Wait; what? – No, Blaine, it's fine, just- just stay right there, I'll come pick you up right away, yeah – Okay, no problem, bud – Bye," Sam gave Jesse an apologetic look and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, "Jesse, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Blaine was trying to make some friends by going to the fair with them but, they- they ditched him. Ugh, I should have seen it coming. Jess, please don't get mad, will you be okay?"

Jesse gave Sam an annoyed look, "Would it matter even if I said, 'no'?"

Sam looked at his shocked, "Jess, he's- he's my best friend, _blind_, and standing in the middle of the fair alone," he shook his head, gripped his keys and headed to his car.

Jesse watched after Sam, "Well, I'm your _boyfriend_," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Jesse punched his steering wheel and swerved in and out of his lane. His eyes weren't working. They were blocked by a shield of blurring tears, at night after a few drinks. His head spun as he tried to think of if he was Sam's boyfriend at some point or not. But did it really matter? He most certainly didn't have him now. Oh God, will he ever have him back? Will he have to live the rest of his life feeling sorry for himself for losing such an amazing person like Sam? Cars honked around him as swerved more sobbing at the negative thoughts. He didn't even recognize where he was, how long was he thinking? How long was he driving? Jesse frantically whipped his head around him searching for a road sign, a clock, anything. Anything to take him home. But where was his home? Not with his parents. Not at his lonely apartment. Sam was his home. Sam. Sam. Sam. <em><strong>CRASH.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He heard nurses rushing around him. The soft sound of the heart monitor beeped next to his ear. The doctor softly spoke of his diagnosis. "Jesse St. James. Car crash. Drinking under the influence. Seems to be 2 bruised ribs and right leg is broken. Could you take some more tests for his head?"<p>

"Yes, sir,"

"Thank you, nurse Darleen". The doctor's footsteps sounded as he left the room. Wait, Jesse, _the_ Jesse St. James? Blaine shook his head and woke from his sleep breathing heavily.

"Kurt?" He heard a muffled yawn from across the room, the creak of the bed, and soft lazy steps making their way in Blaine's direction.

"What's wrong, love?" Kurt said sleepily resting his hand on Blaine's back. Blaine took a deep breath as he felt a strange feeling in his gut. He felt the feeling the day before he met Kurt.

A for certain feeling, "Jesse's back." Kurt widened his eyes and remembered the name. It was the name Sam screamed out earlier that night.

"_The_ Jesse?" Kurt whispered looking sadly at Sam's body that was rumbled into the sheets in his bed. Blaine hummed as his stomach churned. Kurt heard, he heard Sam's screaming, Sam's pleading, and Sam's sobbing. Blaine suddenly felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Jesse put Sam through the pain, making his suffer of nightmares, putting Blaine in sadness to listen to his screaming, as well as Kurt. It wasn't Sam's fault to put them through all of this; it was Jesse, all Jesse.

"Yes," he growled.


	9. Do Your Worst

_**Author's Notes:**__** Ya'll, your reviews never fail to make me smile! I'm sorry the last chapter was all about Jesse, but it's VERY important that I did that. I'm going to try to push in more Klaine for my Klainers! Nothing really to say about for this chapter except that I spent a while on it and I'm very satisfied with the outcome (also, there's a twist at the end of the chapter). I was considering into changing this story to Rated M because of the heavy make out scenes and profanity that just really isn't Rated T, so what do you think? I love you guys so very much! Enjoy :) - Amanda**_

**Do Your Worst**

Kurt and Blaine sat together on a cold metal bench in the waiting room while Sam paced nervously in front of them. Kurt bit his lip scanning the brightly lighted empty area, the walls were a simple white color with signs to get around the hospital and simply painted frames tacked into it. There was a neatly stacked pile of magazines that had uninteresting topics on a wooded coffee table. You could laterally flip through the entire scandal sheet and not find any article of any interest. The receptionist tapped her pen on the countertop in front of her holding a phone up to her ear with her other hand and talking softly. The air smelt so… clean? How could you describe the smell of the nearly perfect room? It was so spotless and clean; it almost made Kurt feel dirty. He drummed his fingertips on his lap and studied Sam's muddy shoes squeaking with each step making Kurt's ears sensitive to every noise he would make.

After a full five minutes of silence, Kurt turned to Blaine and cleared his throat, "So, why are we here?"

Blaine scuffed his feet on the ground and broke away from his daydreaming, "I know Jesse's here," he said quietly.

"Yeah, you said that," Kurt reassured, "but, you know, why- er, how do you, uh, know?"

Blaine sighed and tilted his head, "I kind of had a feeling or… a vision? It's hard to explain. All I know is that Sam needs to… Sam is the reason it happened,"

Kurt gulped and glanced at Sam for a moment before returning to look at Blaine, "What happened?" he asked curiously.

Blaine made an annoyed look and fiddled with his hands, "Kurt, I don't have all of the answers," he lied. Kurt tensed and stared nervously at his manicured nails. It wasn't really a lie though, Blaine was going by this dream that may have only _just_ been a dream, but this- this feeling was so strong, so real, that for Blaine, it was true.

Sam's head jerked up from the ground to the door as the doctor strode in with a clipboard and an empty coffee cup in each hand widening his eyes at the three teenagers in the waiting room. He studied at Sam for a moment, almost like he recognized him, "Are you Mr. Evans? Sam Evans?"

Sam looked slightly anxious and confused, "Yeah, how did you know?"

The doctor held tightly to his clipboard at his side and swirled the last few drops of coffee in his mug before taking the last short sip, "Well, you're one of that kid's, Jesse St. James, Emergency contacts, but we never informed anyone yet so, how did _you_ know?" Sam glanced and Blaine and gulped. So he was right, something happened to Jesse, but why was Sam feeling something tightening in his throat. It's what Jesse deserved, after all of the pain he brought into Sam's life, he finally got the payback, but Sam felt like it was his fault. He felt that Jesse was just the same Jesse he had met for the first time. The one with a golden voice, innocent sparkling eyes, and loving heart of passions. So what went wrong?

Sam shook his head realizing he was keeping the doctor waiting, "It doesn't matter, we're here now," he looked at his feet and wiped his tired eyes, "can- can I see him?"

The doctor shifted his standing position and eyed his mug in his hand, "Uh, he's, er, I suppose, but only you because you're an Emergency contact, is that okay with you guys?" the doctor tuned his gaze to the two on the bench. Kurt nodded then stared at the floor reaching to hold Blaine's hand for comfort and squeezing it gently. Sam followed the doctor who reluctantly placed his empty coffee mug on the receptionist counter and disappearing through the double doors. Kurt pulled his thoughts away from Sam and Jesse then looked at Blaine trying to make conversation.

"Finn said the funniest thing the other day," Kurt smiled letting his shoulders relax.

"Oh?" Blaine perked up his head and smiled, happy that Kurt was trying to distract him from his best friend.

"He went on another 'movie rant'," he laughed tilting his head back instantly feeling less stressed while thinking of the memory. "We watched 'Stand by Me'… I know, again, and as Finn was throwing popcorn kernels at me, he had an epiphany. He was like, 'Hold up, 12 year olds, yeah? Trying to find a dead body?"

Blaine gave a toothy smile a dropped his head muttering, "Oh, no".

Kurt squeezed their linked hands and continued, "Then he threw his bowl of popcorn on the ground spilling it everywhere- oh, don't worry they were plastic bowls. Anyways, he was like, 'Why would they take the body away from the worms? You know the saying, 'becoming food for worms'? What the Heck, Mom, those stupid kids don't understand'". Blaine laughed lifting his head and tightening his grip in Kurt's, "Then he said, 'You know the moral of the story? Don't take away dead bodies, _SAVE THE WORMS'_," Kurt giggled as Blaine bit his lip and covered his face with his free hand trying to stifle his chuckles.

Blaine smiled brightly and covered Kurt's hand with his, "I can't wait to see you," he whispered, "I can't wait to see you laugh, cry, smile, talk, sing, dance, walk, write, everything. I need to see you, Kurt, I just, I want to see my beautiful boyfriend," Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and sniffed.

"Blaine, it might not hap-," the other boy cut him off by shaking his head furiously.

"Don't say that, Kurt, I _will_ see you," Kurt swallowed nervously hoping that he would look exactly like Blaine would want him to look. What if Blaine didn't like his pasty skin, or slender physic? What if he thinks Kurt's freakishly tall or has crooked teeth? He didn't want to think about these things but the fact that Blaine was loving him more and more, he couldn't help but have his insecurities in the way of the excitement of Blaine seeing him for the first time.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, like he has done so many times before and let his fingertips explore his skin. Kurt felt tears running down his cheeks at thought of Blaine seeing him. They could be able to dance together, watch the sunset together, read books together, take pictures together, maybe someday care for a child together, but Kurt's favorite was to watch each other. He prayed for the days when Blaine would unknowingly stare right into Kurt's eyes while Kurt would gaze back lovingly until Blaine shifted, not following his eyes with him. It wasn't enough for Kurt, he wanted to look into his hazel eyes dipped in sunlight for hours, but he knew it might not _ever_ happen. Blaine rubbed his thumbs lightly across Kurt's eyelids and smeared the tears along his cheeks in attempt to dry them. He sighed contently swiping one his thumbs across Kurt's bottom lip and hummed happily resting his palms onto Kurt's lengthy neck.

Kurt bit his lip as he studied Blaine's perfect face, it couldn't even compare to the spotless room they were sitting in. "Blaine," the other boy hummed in response rubbing his thumbs along the side Kurt's neck, "I love you," he said, his voice shaking.

Blaine smiled lightly then returned his concentration on feeling Kurt's soft flawless skin, "I love you, too, Kurt," he whispered then tugged lightly on Kurt's collar of his shirt. Kurt glanced at the receptionist who was clearly asleep which was no shock because of how late it was then returned to the beautiful creature sitting next to him. How did he get so lucky?

Kurt pressed his lips onto Blaine's carefully melting as the other boy toyed Kurt's hair with his fingers. Kurt tentatively moved deeper exploding with pleasure when Blaine opened his mouth allowing Kurt to have a taste. It was like the wind got knocked out of him, he couldn't breathe whenever they kissed like this, passionate yet careful to not go any further. Blaine scooted closer letting their torsos to collide as Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt's neck while the other boy hugged around Blaine's chest and tugged onto his baggy clothes. Blaine lapped his tongue around Kurt's mouth moaning softly in longing whenever Kurt would force himself to pull away as he whimpered in short breaths trying to cool off before returning to the searing kiss.

Kurt never wanted to go too far, he would do anything not to scare Blaine away. He's never even experienced going… farther before, he always thought tender kisses were enough, but lately, he's been having… urges, and very detailed dreams about the possible future they could have together. Miss. Pillsbury graciously handed him a stack of pamphlets describing what gay men do for… for pleasure and of course, how to prevent diseases. His father even went to a seminar about it to make sure his son was informed. Though the conversations were awkward, Kurt couldn't help but to be curious and excited to start that kind of intimate relationship with Blaine.

All Kurt could hear were the sounds of their hands stroking every part of their clothed body's waist up and wet lips smacking against each other until Blaine pulled away confused, "What's that sound, Kurt?" The other boy widened his eyes at the receptionist as she stared at the two and blushed furiously. She flipped through the papers on her desk staring at the sheets with a little too much concentration as she clucked her tongue and took a sip from her now room temperature coffee. She sighed in relief as she had an excuse to leave the room to refill her coffee cup. The young woman stiffly wobbled out of her desk chair and left through the double doors. Kurt giggled as Blaine blushed keeping a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm going to warn you, Jesse looks… different," the doctor said pushing through a white door and gesturing Sam to walk in. "I have to go refill my cup of coffee and then I'll check up on you guys," the doctor said quickly eyeing the lump in the sheets of the bed before leaving the room. Sam took long steady breaths and looked at Jesse's peaceful face peaking through the blankets. His face was covered in scratches and small blue and yellow bruises rose onto the surface of his skin. There was a wrap tightly fitted onto his head that reminded Sam of the countless times he looked that way after Jesse let his so-called friends beat him up. Sam slowly took steps closer to the bed watching Jesse mumble something incoherently in his sleep, shifting into a more comfortable position. Sam rested a hand on Jesse's shoulder, his legs wobbling beneath him. Why did he feel this way? Jesse deserved this after all that he has done to Sam. The beatings, the random outbursts, the cheating with girls as a cover-up. But Sam didn't want to be covered up like a band aid, he wanted to show the world their relationship but by the tenth time he ran after Jesse, he got tired of always ending up hurt worse than before, so he moved to McKinley.<p>

It was the thought of Jesse in pain that made his stomach cringe. Even if Jesse had left Sam in pain, Sam would always run back to him. He knew Jesse would use this incident to possibly get back with him. But, not this time. Sam would be strong. He didn't care if Jesse loved him or not, Sam wouldn't be treated like that again. Jesse groaned in pain as he woke, opening his eyes into a blurred vision of Sam standing at the side of his bed. "S-Sam," he muttered rolling over to look at him closer. Sam took a step back noticing his gelled hair that Jesse loved so much, lifted his hand off of Jesse and let it dangle at his side as he stiffened.

"I meant what I said, Sam."

The other boy clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Jesse, "Which part? The part when you asked me to choose between Blaine and you or the part where you threatened to hurt Blaine?"

Jesse pulled his covers over his head in annoyance, "Don't you get it?" He threw his covers off sparking his powerful growl with frustration, "That stupid blind kid is in the way of you loving me".

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and stomped his foot forcefully onto the ground, "No,_ you're_ in the way of me loving you".

Jesse winced as he struggled to sit up and grunted in thought sitting in the silence toying with his fingertips, "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Jesse, you-," Sam sighed before continuing, "You're confused, I get it. But I can't even count the amount of times you let _your _friends beat me up because our relationship reminded you of your father".

Jesse scowled and reached for the bandages on his head, "That's not fair, it- it wasn't_ my_ fault".

Sam stepped closer and fisted a hand in his hair then yanked it to his side, "Yes it was! God, will you ever learn? Hurting someone won't make them love you, and you of _all _people should know that."

Jesse remained quiet as he stroked the soft linens of his sheets and dropped his head, "So…," he took in a deep breath.

"So?" Sam said flatly and annoyed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"So, I'll change," Jesse looked up at Sam with sad eyes, "I'll change, Sam, anything to have you back." Sam forced his head away from the other body in the room that was shaking in tears.

He broadened his shoulders and took a nervous swallow, "Not this time, Jesse" he choked and threw an angry look at the bandaged boy taking another step away from him. "It won't work on me this time." Jesse's vision was blocked by a fresh layer of tears.

"No," he cried as Sam stormed out of the room. His voice shook with thick emotion as he clutched his blankets, tears running fast down his cheeks, "No, Sam never…," Jesse let out a heavy sob as his nose congested in disbelief.

Jesse threw his back onto the silk pillows stacked uncomfortably high. Why didn't Sam believe him? Why wouldn't he give him another chance? Why wouldn't he understand that the only reason he did all of those things because of his father? Why couldn't Sam just… understand? Jesse's throat hitched into whining sobs as he rolled in thought's of Sam. Why did Sam have to make Jesse feel this way? Make his heart swell with one single look, and care for him like nobody else. But tonight, Jesse could only see Sam's dark lifeless eyes, no sympathy, no lust, just pure hatred. Now all Sam cared about was Blaine. That stupid blind kid's always in the way! He turned Sam into someone unrecognizable, he wasn't happy, just a soulless body going through the motions of an everyday boring teenager. What happened to the beauty, realness, and passionate boy he first met… he was gone. It must have been Blaine. Blaine basically turned Sam into his little slave forcing all the good in him out to perform his personal tasks and blaming everything on his blindness. Well, Jesse had enough, Sam probably had enough too. He needs a break, to meet new people, rather, the new person Jesse was going to change himself to become. All he needed to do is get rid of the problem.

Jesse desperately searched around hospital room until he held his cell phone with trembling fingers.

_**Dave, do your worst – Jessie St. James**_

* * *

><p>Rachel twisted her coffee cup in her fingertips and listened closely to Kurt's words. The boy across from her held tightly to a stack of papers as he read off of them to the girl. Kurt flipped a page, sighed, then continued reading, "<em>Dave, do your worst – Jesse St. James,<em>" he rested the tall stack of papers onto the table and took a long sip from his coffee mug soaking in the memories that were rushing through him.

"God, Kurt, this- this is an amazing story," Rachel patted her hand on the table for emphasis as the boy nodded and forced a smile raking his eyes around the quiet coffee shop of Lima Bean. "You know, Kurt, I never thought you would quit New York with me to- to stay at Ohio and, you know, write".

Kurt gave Rachel a questioning look then drummed his fingers on the hard top of the table. "I don't know, it just felt right… to stay," he hummed softly and turned his gaze out of the window.

He would have never expected becoming a writer in a million years, though he aced every English class he's taken, it was odd thinking of it as a profession. The ground collected the soft white flurries covering the grass in a sheet of white snow somehow complementing the bright grey sky above, "I'm glad you came back, Rach, I missed you".

The girl nodded and brushed her fingers through her bangs, "It's great to be here, so many memories, yet, everything seems different." She gestured a hand to the street outside that was being constructed on. "How long has it been? Five years since graduation?"

Kurt widened his eyes in shock then took another sip of coffee, "Wow, I guess it _has_ been that long." Rachel smiled and reached for the daily newspaper trying to cover the awkward silence. It was hard to talk to someone that he hasn't seen for years. Someone he spent numerous sleepovers and afternoons planning their future in New York together. Now their lives were so different, Rachel's name has been in gleaming lights on Broadway while Kurt was spending too much time trying to get his book published and not getting anywhere. Companies said that his story made Ohio look bad, that it was too controversial, or too shocking to actually be called a true story. Often times he would look back on the years he was so determined to be a designer and go to New York with Rachel doing what they loved together. What did happen? It could've worked out. He could be sitting at fashion shows watching his designs walking down runways. He could be on the streets observing pedestrians that were wearing his creations. Kurt guessed that it wasn't supposed to end up that way, but it will work out for the better eventually, he was sure of it.


	10. Normal

_**Author's Notes: I'm back! This chapter contains one song, 'What If' by Coldplay;**__.com/watch?v=FdD6RMICpfg__**. Okay, a reader was confused about the ending of the last chapter but the last bit is a scene eight years in the future. Bear with me, the confusion will be cleared up towards the ending of the story. Also, I'm starting to get used to my second semester schedule and am finding more ways to squeeze in writing time so these chapters should be pumping out a little bit faster? Another thing, I am so thankful for those who spend their time reviewing the story, but I would love to hear some more critiquing/ suggestions so please review; it means so much to know what you all think of the story. Okey dokey, here's Chapter 10! I love you all and enjoy :) - Amanda**_

**Normal**

"Kurt!" Blaine cheered happily as he linked his arm in the other boys.

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed matching with Blaine's steps and smiling at Sam as he left Blaine ducking into the nearest classroom. Blaine stumbled, tripping on his untied shoelace as he reached for a letter in his pocket.

"My Mom gave me a letter today; could you read it to me?" Kurt held the letter with uncertainty and carefully ripped the edge of the envelope slipping the piece of paper from it.

He unfolded the sheet then glanced at Blaine before reading, "'This is a reminder that Blaine Anderson's congenital blindness treatment is scheduled to be proceeded on Thursday of next week at 10:50am. The procedure will be approximately 45 minutes long.'"

Blaine frowned nervously and took the letter from Kurt rubbing the paper with his fingertips. "It's real, Kurt, it's going to happen," he said leaning closer to Kurt. The other boy forced a smile as he turned to a different hall leading Blaine in the same direction.

Sudden fear hit Kurt when he repeated the words from the letter over and over in his head. Blaine's was getting surgery next week. Next week he was going to have a crowd of doctors around him with sharp instruments penetrating his eyes. Kurt felt uneasy and squeezed Blaine's arm, "Are you nervous?"

Blaine shook his head, "A bit," he then let out a long sigh and bit his lip, "I'm really scared, Kurt. What if it doesn't work?"

Kurt turned his gaze to the other boy then took his hand, "We'll see when we get there," he forced a shaky laugh that somehow instantly relaxed Blaine.

Kurt held up his wrist to check the time, gasped, the quickly jammed his hand into his satchel and took out a walking stick. Blaine's frown deepened as he listened to Kurt rushing to leave. He always felt like this when Kurt had to go; it was a constant reminder that he was going to have to deal with students who treated him different. Everyone being all sympathetic about something he was used to dealing with since birth, but now, he just wanted to prove to everyone that he can take care of himself. They stopped outside of Blaine's classroom and Kurt rushed a quick kiss on the boy's cheek and handed Blaine his walking stick, "I'm sorry, I have to go to class but we'll finish this later, okay?" Blaine stretched the stick and tapped it on the floor before giving Kurt a sad smile. The other boy patted Blaine's shoulder then continued down the hall at a faster tempo.

Blaine grunted dragging the stick along the ground into the classroom as the bell rang. The teacher instantly stood from her chair to close the door behind him and gave Blaine a sympathetic look as she led him to a desk in the front. Blaine sighed sitting in the chair and pressed his hands on the cleared desk. He struggled as he stood after he remembered he needed his type writer. "Blaine, what are you doing?" the teacher asked worryingly.

The boy gave an annoyed look gripping his walking stick and tapping it along the ground, "I need my Brailler," he said mono toned.

The teacher rushed over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Just sit down, sweetheart, I'll get it for you".

Blaine shrugged her hand off and continued tapping his stick on the ground taking a few steps, "No, I can do it myself". He reached a short table and searched for his typewriter with his hand. Once Blaine held onto the bulky writer, he headed towards his desk until he tripped on his shoelace and stumbled to the ground shattering his typewriter into pieces.

He stiffly sat up mumbling frustratingly and skimmed his hands on the ground collecting the pieces while pricking his fingers with the sharp broken ridges, "Blaine, allow me to-,"

"No! I- I can take care of myself!" he yelled returning to picking up the shards into a pile and stood trembling with his walking stick in one hand and the bundle of shards cradled in his other arm. He reached the trash can and aggressively threw the broken pieces into it, turned around, and took a few steps before tripping again on his still untied shoelace.

The teacher put a comforting hand on Blaine's back as he straightened, "Just let me tie your shoe," Blaine gave an angry look, not replying, then sat on his behind, gripping tightly on his shoelaces and going through the motions of tying his shoes. After a few failed attempts he grunted and held out his leg as the teacher knelt down and quickly tied his shoe, "There," she whispered, "that wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked in a kindergarten voice. Blaine stood muttering 'thank you' and sat at his desk taking in the silence of the classroom.

The lessen dragged on as Blaine's stomach twitched in embarrassment every time he heard his peers whispering about his outburst at the beginning of class with each other. He sighed in relief when the bell rang and packed his books quickly into his backpack. Blaine crossed his arms impatiently waiting for Kurt to get him but after a few long minutes, he didn't show. Blaine reluctantly gripped his walking stick and tapped it towards the door and out of the classroom. He stopped in the frame of the door and listened to the sounds of students rushing around him towards their classes; he then dropped his head and shook it. Who was he kidding? There were no Braille signs to help him to his next class so why was he even trying?

"Blaine!" a voice sounded from the other side of the hallway.

He jerked his head up and listened to a pair of footsteps running towards him then felt a firm hand placing on his shoulder, "Did Kurt not get you?" Sam asked.

Blaine shook his head and pulled the other boy into a tight hug, wrapping his arms in a comforting squeeze around the broadened chest, "What's wrong, bud?" he asked breaking away from the embrace and furrowing his eyebrows at Blaine.

The curly headed boy shook his head nervously as he held onto Sam's arm, "I'm getting eye surgery treatment next Thursday," he said quietly twisting his fingers around his folded walking stick.

Sam widened his eyes and slowly began walking down the hall, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine shook his head and dragged his feet along the ground, "I don't know, I just- I didn't know if," he let out a long sigh, "if you'd leave me or something because you wouldn't need to be, I don't know, pressured to help the crippled".

Sam stopped in his tracks and faced the other boy. "Blaine, you're my best friend, you know that?" the other boy dropped his hands to his side.

"But, you have so many other friends that have more in common with you, I just feel like I'm-," Sam hushed him by clamping his hands on Blaine's shoulders and shaking him.

"Those football players can't even compare to how great of a friend you are to me. You being able to see won't change how our friendship is," Sam nudged Blaine then added, "And don't you dare even think that I treat you like a charity case because I don't. I help you because you mean _that_ much to me as a friend." Blaine wiped invisible tears gave a quick sniff, and smiled at Sam brightly letting out a small giggle. Blaine had a friend, a real friend. A friend that won't ever bail on him or trick him into doing things for his benefit like his previous 'friends'. Sam was Sam, and that was probably his favorite thing about him. Sam never changed or felt bad about Blaine when they were with each other, he treated him exactly how he wants to be treated. A human.

"Enough of this sappy talk!" Sam announced straightening and laughing as they reached the next class.

Blaine groaned rubbing his neck and yawned thinking of the how this was only second block and he had to put up with these people for the next six and a half hours, "Sam, can we go?"

The boy looked at him in confusion and stretched Blaine's walking stick for him, "Go where?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, "No, can we get out of here?" Sam stared at Blaine in surprise and considered the option. Sam didn't like school but never really minded it either. He looked forward to Glee Club and Weightlifting class but as he looked at Blaine's hurt look on his face, it really didn't seem to matter. Yes, he could get in trouble but… it was Blaine, how could he say, 'no'? Sam folded the walking stick and shoved it into his pocket; he then offered his arm to the other boy and cleared his throat in an exaggerated way. Blaine gripped his arm and let out a surprised laugh, "Really?"

"Yup," Sam quickly replied as they ran down the hallway and slipped through the double doors before any teacher could question them.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, could you stay after class for a moment?" The teacher announced as the bell rang.<p>

"Sure," Kurt said nervously packing his supplies in his satchel and walking up to the front of the classroom.

The teacher pulled one of Kurt's essay that had a bold '100' stamped to the front of it. "Kurt, your writing is phenomenal," the teacher said gesturing to the essay, "Seriously, colleges are looking for this type of writing. Their looking for writers that are truthful, real, clever, and… different," Kurt let out a shocked chuckle. The teacher set the essay down so Kurt could have a closer look, "Have you considered in going that direction?"

Kurt shook his head shamefully and adjusted the strap of his satchel. "Honestly, I want to be a designer," the teacher lowered his head,

"Kurt, sometimes you need to be… realistic. There are more jobs available when you have a natural writing talent like this and…" The teacher sighed and shook his head, "the designer or art world can be… harsh and less likely to become a successful profession or, you know, pay the bills," Kurt felt anger bubble inside of him. Why can't anyone accept Kurt's passion and support him?

"You know, it's a passion… designing. Isn't that good enough?" The teacher took Kurt's paper and shoved it in a folder with the rest of the classes.

"Teaching is a passion of mine, but you don't see me owning a nice car or a decent home. Kurt, I'm barely feeding my family because of my stupid passions. Now I have to work three jobs. Is that how you want to live? Kurt, this is a natural talent that almost guarantees success, why don't you just give a though okay?" The teacher sat behind his desk and clicked his mouse through e-mails. "See you on Monday," Kurt hummed in reply and slumped his shoulders heading down the hall to meet Blaine. He spotted Sam and Blaine rushing towards the double doors at the other side of the hall.

Kurt watched after them as he felt a friendly shoulder bump into him. "Hey, Kurt, are you still on for our sleepover tonight?" Mercades asked at his side with a grinning Rachel and Tina. Kurt forced a smile pulling his focus from the odd sight he saw.

He did a little dance and squeezed the three into a tight hug, "Of course!" Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt linked arms and walked together to their next class chatting about all they were going to do tonight. They planned to watch 'Funny Girl' again and share a tall pile of boxed pizzas. They also planned on gossiping and reading the latest issue of designer magazines while gorging their faces with bowls of buttered popcorn. They giggled in excitement passing notes to each other between classes and humming tunes from 'Funny Girl' as the passed. Yes, tonight will be fun.

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we headed?" Blaine asked curiously after several hours of riding Sam's car in almost complete silence. That always happened; Blaine and Sam were determined to hold a conversation but their minds would drift to something else after one of them would slip a CD into the car. Music took complete control of their thoughts; they could be in the deepest of thoughts but music naturally pulls and helps them think more clearly; how can you even talk when music does that? The other boy gave a small smile humming softly putting on his blinkers and rotating the wheel. He the days he would surprise Blaine like this. On those days Sam thought Blaine deserved a little 'pick-me-up', he would take him to their spot under a tree by the lake where they would break away from the world and just be themselves.<p>

The Sun shined brightly and reflected off of the sparkling water of the lake crowded with ducks that had rippled rings of water following behind them. The truck rumbled over the gravel making muffled noises of the tough rubber tires pushing rocks against each other. Blaine's eyes widened at the faint sound and a smile pulled among his lips. The car came to a stop where the gravel met the bright long green grass sprinkled with sand. Blaine grinned playing with his fingertips and waited for Sam as the other boy slipped out of the car and reached to pull open the passenger side door. Blaine gripped Sam's arm urgently and pushed himself out stumbling to plant his feet on the familiar feeling gravel and rocking on the balls of his feet.

Sam laughed at the way Blaine's face lit up when he took in the strong warm scent of grass, sand, and salty water. Blaine's feet wobbled beneath him as the memories rushed through him. This was his spot. His spot where he was free to think, where nobody would judge or feel sorry for him, where he had the support of the grass brushing his ankles and waves crashing into the sandy rocks and the wind that howled happily through the tall trees. He had the support of the Sun warming his face comfortably, and the birds chirping their songs of wisdom. This was his spot where nobody cared if he talked in poems, made philosophies, or broke into cheerful song. Yes, he had days where he was brought to let go and cry on Sam's shoulder from how badly he was treated when nobody understood what it meant to be blind. He didn't even know he had a disability until everyone asked why he was not acting like them. Well not here. He was normal here.

It was normal for Blaine and Sam to sprawl on the grass and take in the warmth of the Sun. It was normal to jump into the lake fully clothed and chase the ongoing wind. It was normal to dance terribly to the sound of the birds chirps. It was normal to attempt to catch the butterflies Sam said were surrounding them. It was even normal to imagine the millions of butterflies that surrounded them. It was normal to dream and create pointless stories with happy endings. It was normal to love his best friend who pretended it was normal with him. They may not be able to grasp the full concept of 'normal', but here, it didn't matter.

Sam and Blaine untied their shoes and tiptoed into the scorching grass, burning the bottoms of their feet as they yelped and rushed towards the lake. They sighed contently as they slowed feeling the cool water soaking their clothed legs. Sam knelt down and scooped a good amount of water and threw it in Blaine's direction. The other boy gasped and giggled shaking the water off of him and kneeling pushing water on Sam. They splashed water on each other as they giggled and squinted at the droplets of water that flung at their faces. The ducks quaked uncomfortably as they were being splashed as well and went in a fit trying to swim away from the water fight.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Sam gasped choking a little at the bitter taste of the lake water. Blaine chuckled and wiped his face and shook his dark wet curls flinging water at the other boy.

"Hey!" Sam laughed shoving Blaine, "Watch where you shake that mop you call hair!"

Blaine laughed then touched his hair self consciously, "You're not serious, are you?"

Sam shook his head and giggled, "You're insane, and incredibly insecure, Blaine!"

The other boy smiled and raised his head and let the warmth of the Sun drench his soaked skin. "Do you ever just wish you could get away from it all?" Blaine asked dreamily closing his eyes and stretching his arms out to take in more of the heat.

Sam grabbed Blaine's arm firmly and squeezed it, "Aren't we now?"

Sam led Blaine out of the water and towards the tree settling them on the warm unkempt grass. Blaine sighed and curled into his knees listening to the sounds around him. The wind blowing through his hair and the water splashing into the rocks. The faint sounds of quaking ducks and the rustling of grass. It almost felt like too much. "Do you want to sing?" Sam asked staring at the tall trees behind the lake.

Blaine nodded into his knees and cleared his throat, "You can start," Blaine said softly scooting closer to Sam. The other boy's Adam's apple bobbed in his neck as he looked at the curly headed boy thinking of how Blaine was going to see him for the first time next week. He sniffed at the thought and turned away.

"_What if there was no lie  
>Nothing wrong, nothing right<br>What if there was no time  
>And no reason, or rhyme<br>What if you should decide  
>That you don't want me there by your side<br>That you don't want me there in your life  
>What if I got it wrong<br>And no poem or song  
>Could put right what I got wrong<br>Or make you feel I belong"_

Blaine buried his face more in his knees taking in all of the words Sam sang. Blaine felt guilt pull at his gut; did Sam really think that if Blaine was able to see that he would just leave Sam? Blaine shook his head listening to the deep emotion coming from Sam.

"_What if you should decide  
>That you don't want me there by your side<br>That you don't want me there in your life"_

Blaine lifted his head trying to think straight while harmonizing with Sam. Was- was this the first time Sam sang this soulfully to him? He usually sang his silly songs he made up to cheer Blaine up, but this- this was so pure and real.

"Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
>Let's take a breath, jump over the side<br>Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
>How can you know it, if you don't even try<br>Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
>Every step that you take<br>Could be your biggest mistake  
>It could bend or it could break<br>That's the risk that you take"

Wait; was Sam scared of Blaine getting surgery? Blaine shook his head hearing Sam's voice crack heart breaking as they sang together. He couldn't believe it; Blaine looked up to Sam as the strongest person he knew yet, in this moment, he was crumbling so easily.

_"What if you should decide  
>That you don't want me there in your life<br>That you don't want me there by your side"_

Blaine knew then. Blaine knew that Sam really was his best friend and nothing will ever change that. He hoped that not even being able to see will change that. Who would want to lose the strong relationship they had? It may have took Sam years to actually have the courage to do something like this but waiting that long made it all the better.

_"Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
>Let's take a breath, jump over the side<br>Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right  
>How can you know when you don't even try<br>Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right"_

Blaine bit his lip as he heard Sam let out a single soft sob. His hand skimmed the sharp grass searching for his Sam's hand and tightly held it as they sang.

_"Oh - Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
>Let's take a breath, jump over the side.<br>Ooh ooh-ooh, that's right,  
>You know that darkness always turns into light.<br>Ooh-ooh, that's right"_

Blaine wrapped Sam into a hug and squeezed him for a long minute. Sam pulled away and sniffed looking up at the other boy. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his head a little, "Are you scared that I'm going to have surgery?" he asked quietly.

Sam nodded knowing that he can't see him, "Yeah," he croaked.

Blaine cupped Sam's face and ran his fingers along his face trying to get a picture of what he looked like, "I might be able to see you," he laughed releasing his hands and crossing his arms.

Sam dropped his head at the response and whispered, "Yeah". Sam shifted in his uncomfortable wet clothes and eying the sun that set a blazing orange across the firing sky and reflecting on the water. The wind calmed, the birds quieted and the ducks were lazily sailing across the river to sleep.

"I'm not going to leave you when I can see, Sam," The other boys head shot up as he stared sadly at him, "You're too good of a friend to let go of," he let out a soft chuckle, "Hell, you're my only friend". Sam laughed lightly sniffing and wiping his eyes.

He took Blaine's hands and stood, he dropped one of their linked hands to their side and released Blaine's other hand after the curly headed boy stood. "It's pretty late and we have a long drive home," Blaine smiled and let Sam lead them to his truck grabbing their shoes on the way and settled in the truck. Blaine fiddled with his fingers listening to Sam flip through a pile of CD's, "Stevie Wonder?" he asked setting the rest of the CD's in the backseat.

Blaine grinned, "You know me so well," he sarcastically said. Sam chuckled lightly and opened the case, took the CD, and pushed it into the player. The music filled the small truck as Sam drove out of the graveled section and back onto the road humming and occasionally singing along on their ride home.

Blaine thought of how that might have been the last time he wasn't going to see the lake. A feeling of sadness hit Blaine, what if the lake didn't look like he'd imagined it? What if he goes back and doesn't feel the magic and beauty of this place anymore? What if there really weren't millions of butterflies surrounding them? What if the sounds he heard were all made up? What if it never felt real to him anymore? Blaine relied on this place to run away from all the pain that was brought to him, it was his escape. But what if the escape didn't feel right when he was able to see? Where would he go? Where would he go to be himself? To sprawl on the grass and take in the warmth of the Sun? To jump into the lake fully clothed and chase the ongoing wind? To dance terribly to the sound of the birds chirps? To dream and create pointless stories with happy endings? What if it never felt the same? What if?


	11. Alone

_**Author's Notes: Okay, as I said last week, updates will be pumping out sooner because this story is starting to wrap up which is where I brainstormed a bunch of ideas for these final chapters. In this one, there is one important event that happens that leads to the climax/big event that will happen in the next few chapters. I will warn you, the 'fluff' is going to go away soon and only get more angst-y and dark. Good thing is that I'm going to squeeze in some Furt in the next chapter! I love you all and enjoy :) - Amanda**_

**Alone**

Blaine bobbed his head squeezing his eyes shut and rocking his body with the beat of the music. Sam tapped his fingers on the wheel, following the drums in the song and staring hard at the road. It was hard to pay attention to the road when all he could think of was how genius Stevie Wonders music was composed. The loud growl of Blaine's stomach interrupted the music as Blaine clutched his stomach almost suddenly becoming hungry. Sam shot his head toward the other boy and grinned, "You hungry?" Blaine strained his face and nodded slowly clawing his hands at the complete empty feeling inside of him as it howled for food again. Sam gave Blaine an angry look, "Your stomach is interrupting this awesome music, settle down!"

Blaine slid further into his seat and rested his head against the back of the leather seat, "It's your fault for dragging me out here!"

Sam squinted at the road, "You were the one who begged to skip school!" he joked.

Blaine groaned in hunger and rolled to his side and unbuckling the belt that hugged tightly against his impatient belly, "But I thought we were going home!" he whined.

Sam twisted his hands around the wheel and pulled a smile, "You liked it," Blaine bit back a grin and hummed along with the song that played softly throughout the truck.

* * *

><p>Kurt shook the nail polish bottle aggressively as Rachel studied her nails appealingly the looked up at the boy. "So, how are you and Blaine?" she giggled hugging in her knees to her chest. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and scraped the polish onto his nails. Mercades and Tina looked up from their magazines as Rachel glanced at them before looking back at Kurt. Tina bookmarked her page of the scandal sheet with her thumb as she closed it and sat up creaking the bed as she did.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Tina asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt shrugged it off her hand and continued painting his nails and angling his head.

Mercades bit her lip and sat up setting her magazine down then lifted her hands to play with Rachel's hair, "Kurt, you can't bottle things inside forever, you'll just blow up,"

"Like a ticking time bomb," Rachel added tipping her head back as Mercades braided her hair.

Tina nodded and looked at the television screen that was playing 'Funny Girl'. "Remember how earlier this year, Figgins wouldn't let me wear the clothes that I wanted?" Kurt nodded closing the bottle and blew at his damp nails rolling on his back, "Well I bottled up how I felt about not being able to express myself and it really started to drag me down, but when Mike asked me what was wrong, I wouldn't say anything. One day I had enough and told Figgins how I felt. And after I told him, I felt a lot better, confident even, because Figgins told me why he changed the dress code and said that because I told, he would take changing the dress code back in consideration. And now look, I can express myself because I told someone about it".

Mercades dropped Rachel's braid and sighed, "What's the point?" she asked curiously.

Tina smiled at the screen as Barbara Streisand sang 'Don't Rain on My Parade', "My point is that you'd be surprised at what people might say once you tell them how you feel. They may turn out to be very supportive," Kurt looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the smiling girl. Tina scooted closer to Kurt setting the scandal sheet down and lifting Kurt's head onto her lap and stroked his loosely gelled hair. Mercades continued braiding as Rachel kept her eyes glued to the television screen.

"Blaine's getting surgery next week," he said closing his eyes and sighing. Tina hesitated her fingertips she ran her fingers through his hair again. Rachel sadly looked at the other boy and wrapped a hand in his as Mercades dropped Rachel's hair and brushed her hand on Kurt's cheek that flushed under it. Kurt never felt like this before; he had real friends that actually cared about him. Most importantly, he can tell them anything that was bothering him, "What if it doesn't work, he'll be heart-broken!" Kurt cried eyes watering as he rolled on his side off of Tina's lap and onto the soft comforter of the bed.

Rachel squeezed his hand and cleared her throat, "Kurt, no matter what happens next week, just be there for him, okay?"

"Yeah," Mercades said, "and if something doesn't turn out… right, just know that we're here for you, Kurt".

Tina nodded and rubbed the boys shoulder and smiled, "We're all here for you, Kurt".

Kurt pushed himself up and stared at the three, "Thank you," he sniffed. They all grinned and giggled turning their heads to the screen. Rachel pulled a bowl of popcorn onto the bed and dipped her hand into the buttery bowl popping the kernels into her mouth, "Hey!" Kurt lunged at the bowl gripping a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. Tina and Mercades snatched the bowl the Rachel and fought over the popcorn as Rachel and Kurt gripped the bowl flinging popcorn into the air and onto the bed. The four raced for kernels giggling as they picked the popcorn into their hands and returned their eyes to the movie and sank their bodies into the bed. Kurt hummed along as he felt his phone vibrate in his pajama pocket. He reached for the phone and read the text message that flashed onto the screen.

_**Kurt, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but Blaine was having a hard time at school today so I kind of to him to the lake to, you know, get away from it all – Sam Evans**_

Kurt sighed in relief at the message and sent a quick text back before shoving his phone in his pocket and returned his eyes to the screen and popped several kernels into his mouth. Rachel rested her head on Kurt's shoulder as Tina and Mercades held the popcorn bowl between them and smiled at the screen. "_Nobody's gonna rain on my paraaaaaaade_!" They sang giggling into the popcorn that they shoved into their mouths.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed his hands in his pockets and scuffed his feet on the tiled floor pacing impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. It was Thursday. Blaine was having surgery. Something could go wrong. Something could go right. Kurt fisted his hands in his hair as thoughts overflowed in his head. A dry sob slipped from his lips as a nurse entered the double doors. He was frantic for news, anything, "Did something go wrong? Where's Blaine?"<p>

The nurse gave him a calming smile and walked towards him, "Mr. Hummel, just take a seat and relax, everything will be fine."

Kurt strained his neck to look behind the double doors, "But, where's Blaine?"

The nurse smoothed her robe with her hands and let out a sigh, "Mr. Anderson's procedure hasn't even started yet. I strongly suggest you to take a seat and try to calm yourself, everything will be okay," Kurt dropped his head and slumped himself onto the cool metal seat.

A few minutes later, Sam walked into the hospital and plopped in the chair next to Kurt, "How's Blaine?"

Kurt looked over at Sam sadly, "I think they just started the surgery but, Sam, what if something goes wrong?"

Sam bit his lip studying Kurt's face that was flushed and broken, "It's going to be alright, Kurt," he said wrapping an arm around the other boy. Kurt rested his head on Sam's shoulder and stared with his red rimmed eyes at the double doors in front of him letting worried tears slip from his eyes. Sam bit back a sob as he felt Kurt's tears soaking through his shirt and pooling around his shoulder.

Kurt blinked away his blurred vision and let out a tiny whine as he saw the nurse leave the waiting room and through the double doors, "Tell me a story. Blaine said you told him stories and I- I just-," Kurt sighed and closed his eyes relaxing more in his arms. He hasn't had sleep in days because of this. He stayed up worrying of all the possibilities the surgery could do to Blaine.

Sam cleared his throat and squeezed his arms around Kurt, "There once was a girl who didn't understand why the world pushed her into doing the 'right' things. She didn't know why she had to go to school or why she needed to get a job or start a family. She didn't want any of that. She just wanted to live and getting away from it all to a world where time and age didn't matter. A world where pressure or judging didn't exist. A world where she didn't have to prove herself to anybody; just live. Live. She never got to use that word and truly mean until one day, she did break away from the world. The girl and her sisters always went on adventures exploring unknown lands that weren't theirs. They grew fond of the woods. Entering a whole new world destined for imagination. Free to think and create stories. They each owned a tree. The eldest would pick the thickest and tallest tree far away from the other sisters. The middle child would pick a moist log surrounded by trees, while the youngest, _the_ girl, would pick a skinny tall tree with a stump next to it followed by another skinny tall tree.

"One day when they were in the woods the sun shined through a gap between clusters of leaves lightly connected to the towering tree. The slightest movement sent the sun blinding in her eyes. She squinted and she sat onto the not-quite even stump and began thinking. She thought of how amazing this place was to be completely surrounded by trees".

Sam paused looking down at Kurt, "This is-," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "beautiful… keep going," he smiled and sniffed snuggling closer to Sam.

"She picked away at the bark on the tree next to her, peeling of the damp thick layer that hugged the tree tightly and wondered if it would lead to something greater. A door to a land unknown. A beautiful field of long green grass sprouting blooms of yellow swaying with the light breeze through the beaming sunlight and smell of clear fresh air and cut grass. Soaking her legs with dew as she ran through the ongoing field leading her into no in particular direction. But that's why she loved this so much. This was a place where she was free to live in absolute beauty and no care in the world. She giggled as the grass slapped against her shins and smiled staring into the following sun warming her cheeks with delight. Then abruptly, she stopped running and stared up into the sky. Her surroundings became as grey clouds swirled violently above her head hiding the sun. Droplets of rain fell fast drenching her clenched fists. She turned her head quickly as salty tears covered her face mixing in with the rain. How could this beautiful world crumble so quickly? Wind howled into her ears as she ran shivering through the rain and tripped on the slick mud landing her onto the ground. She was lonely and scared. She couldn't run away from the storm because she was all alone at four years old. Being so little, she felt like everything had power over her. Her parents, her sisters, and even nature. She would never be free. Never free to share her thoughts without judgment. Never free to live on her own without becoming lonely. She felt… helpless".

Kurt lifted his head and stared closely at Sam, tears clinging to his cheeks. "Who taught you to create stories like _that_?" He asked curiously wiping one of Sam's tears with his thumb.

"I learned from the best," Sam laughed nervously glancing at the double doors that swung open with a doctor walking in their direction.

Sam lifted his arm from Kurt shoulders and stood with the other boy. The doctor sensed their worried looks them held tightly to his coffee cup and took a deep breath, "We're not really sure how to say this but, when we were in surgery, we found that his eyes may not take the surgery as well as other patients had it. But I'm not lying when I say the surgeons did absolutely everything they could." Kurt gaped at the doctor then stared at his feet gulping down a lump in his throat.

Sam glanced at Kurt quickly then returned his eyes to the doctor, "C-can we see him?"

The doctor stared at his empty coffee cup in his hands then bit his lip, "Of course, Mr. Evans," he forced a smile setting his mug at the receptionist desk and leading the two through the double doors.

"I'm sorry if he's still sleeping, but, good news, as soon as he takes off his bandages, he is free to go home." The doctor gestured to the sleeping body in a hospital robe and tucked into the bed of the hospital room. As Sam and Kurt reached the side of Blaine's bed, the doctor rubbed his forehead and inched closer to the door, "Well, if you kids need anything, I'll just be down the hall, okay?" Kurt nodded as the doctor left then rested a hand over Blaine's bandages.

Sam crossed his arms and shook his head furiously turning pink, "Kurt, what if he wakes up? How do we tell him?" he cried backing away from the bed and facing the window. Kurt pulled his hand off of bandaged boy as he shook beneath him waking up. Kurt tapped Sam on the shoulder not breaking his eyes from Blaine. Sam clucked his dry tongue standing next to Kurt as they watched Blaine lift his head weakly then wrap his fingers around the bandages that covered his eyes.

"Blaine," the other boy shook his head into consciousness.

"Kurt," Blaine smiled reaching his hands in front of him, the other boy obeyed grabbing his hands and sat at the edge of the bed next to Blaine. "Can you believe it? I might be able to see you, Kurt," Blaine grinned pulling Kurt closer and intertwining their hands together. "I always wanted to watch you. Well, not creepily but, I want to see you. I want to be able to look in your eyes and feel the same love you said you saw in mine. I want to be able to see you. All of you. I can't get enough of you as is and if I were to see you, I think I might," he chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hands, "die. God, I love you so much, Kurt, and I just want to show you how much I do". Kurt touched the other boy's cheek as Blaine leaned into the touch catching a swift scent of pears. "Mmm, I love _all_ of you," Blaine mumbled fisting his hands in Kurt's loose shirt until their chests pressed together. Kurt let out a mix of a chuckle and a gasp as Blaine tugged on his clothes until he found Kurt's lips.

Sam turned red as he watched the two from the back of the room, for unexplained reasons, he couldn't look away. Their love was so powerful it could put every Disney Princess movie to shame, and their happiness was instantly contagious. Well, it wasn't contagious for Sam. He ached as he listened to Kurt giggling whenever Blaine would pull him closer into swift kisses. His thoughts went back to the day when Kurt slept in his arms when he had another nightmare, it was almost as if he molded into Sam. Kurt was so stunning. Everyday Sam would have to bite back a groan whenever he saw the little things Kurt did. The way he carefully picked his outfit's everyday to shape his body into perfection even though Blaine wouldn't see them. The way he would bite his lip whenever he was frustrated and tip his head back and let out a laugh. The way he wrinkled his chin and quivered his lip as he sang with his angelic voice. Even kissing on Blaine's lips, Kurt was flawless, it pained Sam to watch and listen to their undying love. He craved for a man with an open mind and would treat him right to come into his life, but as he searched, all he ever wanted was standing right in front of him. And he was taken.

Kurt's fingers brushed over Blaine's bandages as the boy sighed nervously, "Will you?" Kurt furrowed his eyebrows sadly and lifted his hands to cup Blaine's face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before giving Sam a quick look and slowly unwrapped and pulled the bandages off. Kurt twisted the bandages around his fingers staring at Blaine's closed eyelids. This was it. Blaine was going to see his beautiful boyfriend the first time. He would be able to be like everyone else. No more sympathy, Blaine would be able to take care of himself and his wonderful boyfriend, Kurt. But it wasn't just that. He would be able to show how much Kurt meant to him. He would be able to dance with his love and watch the sunset with him. He would even be able to cradle a baby in his arms and kiss the infant on the cheeks. He would be able to live. Live. The boy let out a long sigh and held Kurt's hands shaking slightly as he slowly slid his eyes open.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes letting his tears slip onto his cheeks once Blaine's eyes didn't follow his. "Kurt," the other boy cried shaking his head looking frantically around the room of complete black darkness. Nothing. Nothing! Blaine shook his head letting out sharp sobs. "I- I can't see! Kurt!" No. _No!_ Why him? What did Blaine ever do to the world? Why did Blaine have to suffer for the rest of his life when he didn't even do anything wrong? Would he have to be holding someone's arm for the rest of his life just in order to get from one place to another? To have everyone think he was a freak? To have a never-ending slew of words of sympathy from others? To have to type on his damn typewriter for the rest of his life? To never see his boyfriend? The love of his life? What would he do if he had children when he was being babysat himself? He just wanted to be a man like everyone else. Yet now he has to go through life tapping his walking stick on the ground and stroking the walls. Who would ever take him seriously?

Kurt squeezed his hands trying to pull Blaine closer, "It's okay, I'm right here, love," Blaine pushed the other boy away and punched the mattress of the hospital bed.

Blaine blinked rapidly as tears pooled heavily out of his eyes. "Why?" he sobbed pulling at the sheets and kicking his legs furiously. His cheeks flushed in anger as he screamed, "_FUCK_!" The words echoed around the dimly lit room and down the hall as Blaine gripped his face and rocked his body in powerful mixtures of emotion. Sam froze as he watched the other boy who sobbed heavily into his now damp hands. Kurt stood rubbing his palm on the small of Blaine's back, but nothing would work, he was only pushed away as Blaine screamed angrily, "Leave me alone, Kurt! Get the_ fuck_ out!"

Kurt hesitantly backed away letting out a short sob, "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I- I love you," he cried shaking his head as fresh tears ran down his cheeks.

"I don't want you here, Kurt! Fucking leave already!" he howled shoving the other boy further away from the bed. Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth as he sobbed deeper walking towards Sam whose eyes widened when he saw a team of nurses rushing into the room and crowding around Blaine's bed.

One of the nurses held up a needle and tapped it calmly as if she's done it a million times before. The nurses struggled to keep Blaine's arms and legs on the bed as the boy kicked his legs turned his torso violently from side to side when one of the nurses stuck the needle into one of his arms and pressed the medicine into him that instantly relaxed Blaine. His body limply sprawled across the bed as he shook his head weakly and whispered incoherent words as the crowd of nurses unlocked the wheels of the hospital bed and pushed him out of the room.

Sam pulled Kurt into a close hug and let Kurt cry deeply into his heaving chest. Blaine. Blaine never yelled. Not even to Sam, Blaine never would treat someone like that. Sam knew Blaine wasn't entirely happy about being blind but Sam thought that he was just used to it by now and that it never bothered him. But he guessed it did. All he knew was that in this moment Kurt was in his arms, finally. But it didn't feel right. It was like Kurt had an invisible thread that connected to Blaine and that if it ever broke, he wouldn't be him anymore. Now that Blaine twisted and pulled the thread, it left Kurt in an emotional heap of mess. God, Kurt never cried this hard in his life. The tears wouldn't stop. Kurt honestly considered throwing up at the way his throat tightened into a tight knot and his insides felt like they should be squeezed out of him until he couldn't feel any emotional pain at all. Kurt was sure he was crushing Sam by how harshly he squeezed his arms around him. But it wasn't working. It was like all the love he ever felt was ripped at the seams and all the physical pain in the world wouldn't be able to cover the way he hurt at this very moment. Blaine was pulled away from him and thrown into an isolated room getting injected by needles. Blaine hated needles. But the thing that set Kurt over the edge was the thought of what Blaine hated the most. Blaine hated being alone.


	12. Not Now, Not Ever

_**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading! I really wish I could push out these chapters faster but some of the parts weren't coming out like I wanted them to. But, I finally squeezed out some creative juices and got the writing flow going so I could post this chapter. You're reviews really help me figure out what to do so please leave some suggestions in the review! After this chapter, the fluff isn't going to be as fluffy, only more angst-y. But next chapter is the climax so yay! Love you all and enjoy :) - Amanda**_

**Not Now, Not Ever**

Kurt lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hasn't moved from this position since Sam dropped him off at his house. Something about the empty home and silence couldn't lull him to sleep. He just wanted to take his mind away from all of the drama and let his brain slip into a dream. But every time he would erase his thoughts into a dreaming sleep, he would always wake and end up staring at the same ceiling. There was nothing interesting about the textured ceiling steadily hanging above him but somehow, it was a lot better than closing his eyes into the darkness that Blaine was experiencing. So he stared, wondering if the ceiling might move or draw him a picture, but if any pictures were drawn, it would be drawings of Blaine. Hours seemed to rush by as he thought of Blaine. God, Blaine. Never in his life has Kurt felt so helpless as the other boy pushed him away and screamed furiously at him turning into a scarlet shade of red. So helpless as the nurses rushed in, drugged him, and wheeled him out of the room so quickly that Kurt couldn't even register what was happening fast enough to protest. So weak as Sam released his arms from around Kurt and forced him out of the hospital. Leaving his love alone with strangers and nothing to see but the darkness he's been around all of his life. So broken as Sam pulled out of the parking lot with only the sounds of his own quiet weeps for the full 45 minute long drive home. And now. Now Kurt had wasted his whole day staring at the same ceiling. He didn't even care that his clothes wrinkled beneath him as he was twisted stiffly in the sheets. He was emotionless lying on the bed with his eyelids growing heavy and tired after all of the crying, but nothing could help him sleep with all of the worrying he was going through.

"Kurt!" Finn called from the other side of the door. The other boy squeezed his dry eyes shut and took a deep breath hoping that the silence would send Finn trotting back up the steps to leave him alone.

Kurt flung his eyes open at the sharp crack against the wood of the door that echoed around the spacious room, "Finn!" Kurt yelled with a shaky voice as there was another slam rattling against the wood and swinging the door open resulting in it slamming into the wall behind it. "What the hell?" Kurt said blinking in confusion and sitting up rubbing at his painful eyes.

Finn looked at the abused door then down to his shoes stepping into the room, "I'm sorry, I just," the tall boy bit his lip and looked up at Kurt, "I didn't see you at school today".

Kurt twisted his hands in his blankets and sighed, "Yeah, uh-,"

"I talked to Sam," Finn interrupted inching closer to him with each word, "he told me… everything".

Kurt widened his eyes and turned red staring deeply into the floor and strained his face avoiding Finn's eyes, "Blaine was just-,"

"I know you're upset, but," Finn rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head, "I'm really worried about you".

Kurt stared at the other boy in shock. He was so used to the teasing and bickering with Finn at home but this was a whole different side of him. Kurt honestly didn't know what to say. Whatever way the words came out of his mouth that was anything revolving the incident earlier this morning, it would only worry Finn more. "Finn," the other boy awkwardly sat at the end of Kurt's bed tipping the mattress in his direction and almost lifted Kurt into the air. "I- what happened. It was not, uh, it wasn't the nicest thing to-," God, why was it so hard for him to talk? Words! Speak words! Why couldn't he just tell Finn how he really felt to just get everything off of his chest? He felt like his tongue was tied under a boulder not allowing his thought's to escape his mouth. Yes, Finn was his brother but… he was his _brother_! Wasn't that a good enough excuse?

Finn shook Kurt's foot that was covered by blankets and gave a genuine smile. "You don't have to explain what happened, I know it's…hard, dude, I just wanted to know if you were okay," Kurt breathed in relief and scratched his head wishing the silence wasn't as quiet, "So, are you okay?" Finn asked releasing his hand from Kurt's foot and relaxed it on the blankets beside it.

Kurt shook his head and looked up at Finn, "Can I tell you the truth?" he asked shifting in the sheets and pulling the blankets closer to his chest. Finn nodded and tapped his fingers on his knees, "I'm not okay". Finn stilled for a moment then sadly looked at Kurt. That was the look wasn't it? The look that Blaine sensed whenever someone felt bad for him; the sympathy look. The look that made Kurt feel weak and childish. But this was different. Kurt wasn't disabled, just emotionally distressed which made the look all the more real. The look or tone in voice genuinely wasn't forced like all of Blaine's encounters, it was just Finn. His brother.

The other boy stood walking to the side of the bed and sinking into the side of the mattress next to Kurt, "Well, talk it out," he smiled and rested a hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt looked at his painted nails then gave a small smile. He had support. People to talk to. People to share his feelings with them right in front of him yet he was moping in his bed staring at the ceiling and avoiding the world. He didn't want to live like that, not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled at his jacket disapprovingly and looked at Kurt who grinned happily giving little claps at the other boy's appearance. "Kurt, why do I have to wear such tight pants?" He asked tugging at the thin fabric that hugged tightly to his legs.<p>

Kurt slapped at the tugging hand and smoothed the jacket Finn fittingly around his bulky chest, "It's called 'fashion'," he smiled eyeing a shelf of neatly folded ties then grabbed one and draped it around Finn's long neck, "that looks great," he grinned backing away from the other boy and getting a better look.

Finn sighed and picked up the tag that hung loosely from the tie and read it widening his eyes, "No way," he said shaking his heading and stripping the light fabric off of his neck and threw it messily on the shelf.

Kurt clucked his tongue and reached for the tie and showed his credit card in front of Finn's eyes, "We're covered," he smiled watching the other boy dropping his head and tapping his foot impatiently.

"So, are we done?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at Finn then grabbed a handful of shirts from nearby racks and pushed them to Finn's chest, "We're just getting started," he said as the other boy rolled his eyes and turned around heading towards the changing rooms.

Finn cradled a towering bundle of clothes as they reached the register then dumped them on the counter as the cashier rung them up. Kurt gave the woman his credit card then looked up at Finn giddily. The other boy gave him a curious look as he reached for the bags, Kurt gripped his credit card then stuffed it in his pocket, "What?" he asked after Finn was quiet a little too long for his standards.

Finn shook the bags in his hands and smiled at Kurt, "Why did you want to do this?"

Kurt smiled at the stores as they passed them walking through the Lima Mall, "Shopping makes me happy… I kind of need that right now," Kurt looked at Finn then scuffed at his outfit, "plus, you needed a makeover". Finn pursed his lips at him jokingly then jerked his head at the swarm of delicious smells that drifted in their direction as his face dropped into tired expression.

He then pointed at the food court and turned to Kurt, "Can we eat lunch?" he asked holding the shopping bags limply at his sides.

Kurt watched Finn's pleading look then sniffed the air letting his stomach grumble in want, "You bet".

Finn jumped at the response, grabbed Kurt's wrist then pushed through the crowd until they reached the counter of the nearest restaurant. The cashier smiled at the two then gestured to the menu hanging above her head, "What you boys like to eat?"

"Food," Finn said instantly drumming his fingertips on the counter. They picked out their meals, then gripped trays of food and settled at a booth digging into the food. Kurt shoved large pieces of salad into his mouth as Finn took big bites of his hamburger. Finn finished quickly wiping ketchup from his lip with a napkin then pointed a finger at Kurt, "You know what you should do?"

Kurt licked his lips and swallowed eyeing Finn's several slivers of french fries left on his plate, "Hm?" he answered reaching a hand across the table and stealing a fry.

The other boy narrowed his eyes at Kurt playfully then continued, "I think you should talk to Blaine".

Kurt shoved the fry into his mouth and mumbled to himself moodily, "What makes you think he wants to talk to me?"

Finn took a sip from his drink then let out a heavy sigh, "Kurt, he wasn't angry at _you_, just at the situation," Kurt stopped mid chew then picked up the fork for his salad and stabbed at the lettuce. Finn gathered his trash on his tray and pushed his chair out, "Just a thought," he said standing and gripping tightly to the bags. Kurt took a last swig of water before standing and shoving the chair closer to the table following after the other boy.

They decided to call it a day after a couple of hours and headed out of the mall and into the parking lot. Finn shoved the bags into his truck and settled in the driver's seat as Kurt sat in the passenger seat. Finn clutched the wheel and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Fine," Kurt said finally after a couple a silent minutes staring out of the window and examining each tree that zoomed past them.

Finn shook his head and glanced at the other boy before returning his eyes to the road, "What?" he mumbled tiredly.

Kurt took a deep breath and twisted his hands together, "I'll talk to Blaine".

* * *

><p>Blaine paced in his bedroom occasionally tripping on the edge of his bed with earphones firmly tucked into his ears. He really screwed this up, didn't he? But, it wasn't his fault… it was his blindness talking! Can't a condition talk? Damn it, <em>he<em> did it. He couldn't deny what he did. He wasn't thinking; he was just so focused on seeing his love for the first time. God, was that enough to ask? To see his love? He didn't care if he couldn't see him for the rest of his life he just wanted one second. Just one second of taking in the delicate features of his boyfriend. But he never will. He will never watch their linked hands swinging limply at their side. He will never see Kurt scrunch up his face in tickling laughter. He will never see Kurt lifting a coffee to his lips and taking a long sip staring at Blaine with an inescapable look. Even the simplest of things that made Kurt Kurt. He will never see him. Never. God, that word. Never see. Never in his whole life. Not even his_ love_. That's what made Blaine angry. He only ever had the desire of seeing when he first met Kurt. The love of his life. But no. No. Doctors and surgeons can't cure everything can they? Blaine bit his lip and lowered onto his knees sobbing into his hands. "I just- I love you so much," he cried pulling his earphones out and tugging his fingers in his hair and feeling the warm tears running down his cheeks.

He felt a hand rub against his back in small calming circles as Blaine lifted his head and quickly wiped his tears trying to calm his sobbing but failing miserably, "I know you do, Blaine," a voice said in his ear.

"Kurt?" the other boy faced the voice and gripped the shoulder of the boy. Kurt gulped nervously and kneeled in front of him holding tightly to the other boy. Blaine shook his head in regret, "Kurt, I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I just really wanted to see you but, God, I love you so much," Blaine cried pulling Kurt closer chest heaving tears slipping quickly from his eyes, "I'm so sorry," Kurt nodded and shook slightly at the way Blaine was acting. The other boy gripping onto him tightly, tears painted over his flushed cheeks as complete love stared back at him.

"I love you too," Kurt choked with tears shining in his eyes clutching onto Blaine closer and pressed his lips into his. Blaine sobbed into his mouth and moved his lips sloppily with the other boy. Kurt rested his hands at the back of Blaine's head pushing him into a deeper kiss as Blaine whimpered slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting the love that strongly clung to every inch of him. Kurt hummed into his mouth melting at the way Blaine skillfully moved his tongue with his. Blaine gasped for air against Kurt's lips but not wanting to break apart as he darted his tongue back into Kurt's mouth tangling itself around Kurt's pushing the other boy on his back. Kurt breathed in short quick breaths tugging on Blaine's clothing and accidentally unbuttoned it as he pulled him closer. He couldn't stop, his hands wandered to the lonely buttons keeping their lips firmly in contact as he unbuttoned the rest of the shirt. Kurt firmly wrapped his hands under the shirt and hugged his arms around Blaine's fleshed torso.

The other boy gasped at the new contact and broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. Kurt whined at the loss of touch and stared at the confused Blaine. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked breathlessly. Blaine was silent for a moment but then shook his head grinning and forcefully pressed his lips into Kurt's. The other boy pushed the shirt down Blaine's shoulders and began unbuttoning his own shirt cursing to himself about the several layers of clothing he wore. They pressed their chests flushed against each other exploring the skin with their hands. Blaine gripped tightly to Kurt and rolled on his back planting Kurt above him straddling over his hips. Kurt rocked into his hips groaning at the touch and watching Blaine's body shake in pleasure. Kurt gasped at what was doing then forced himself to lift his body off of Blaine and lay on his side beside him.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine whined biting Kurt's lip harshly and pressing his own palm into his groin. Kurt bit back a groan and wrapped his hand into Blaine's secretly wanting to help his problem but decided that it wasn't the right time.

"Let me try something," he whispered seductively pressing heated kisses across Blaine's chest as the other boy shivered under him.

"No," Blaine growled gripping at Kurt's sides and pulling him on top of him kissing hungrily at his lips. Blaine traveled a hand lower on Kurt's back until he stroked the fabric on the waistband of the other boy's trousers.

Kurt grunted against Blaine's lips and pulled away studying Blaine's dazed look on his face, "Okay, maybe this is the right time," he giggled returning his lips into Blaine's and slowly grinded against him as they both let out quick detached breaths.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys did 'it'?" Rachel asked giggling into the hot steam of her coffee taking a quick sip. Kurt shook his head grinning and set the stack of papers on the table and adjusted his glasses.<p>

"No," he laughed, "just dry humped," Rachel choked on her coffee and let out a bright laugh as Kurt organized the papers smiling and neatly settled the stack down. He rubbed his thumb along the lip of the coffee cup then lifted it frowning and looking down into the empty cup. "Well, I'm getting a refill, you want anything?" He asked as he stood waving his cup at his side.

"No, I'm good," she smiled up at him as he nodded and left towards the counter. Rachel's eyes skimmed the table until they landed on the stack of papers neatly tucked together. She glanced quickly up at Kurt who waited patiently in the long line to the counter bobbing his head with the music in the background, and then looked back at the stack of papers. She reached across the table gripping the bundle and pulled them in front of her rubbing a hand over the cover.

"_Something to See_," she hummed to herself and flipped through the pages passing where Kurt finished reading from, "Oh, God," she widened her eyes as she read off of the page:

'_**he slammed into the wall weakly taking the blows of punches that sharply pounded into his heaving chest as-'**_

"Rachel?" Kurt said as the girl gasped looking up at him and clutching tightly to the papers. "Don't spoil the ending for yourself," he said setting his heavy coffee cup on the table and pulled the stack of papers from her hands.

Rachel bit her lip in embarrassment then held the heated coffee cup dropping her head as Kurt sat across from her and turned back a few pages, "Sorry, Kurt, I just-,"

"You're fine," Kurt smiled taking a quick sip of his coffee before skimming the pages and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Where were we?" he mumbled tapping a finger on the page, "Oh yeah".

* * *

><p>Sam dropped his head walking down the deserted hallway with Blaine at his side holding onto his arm. Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt after the other day, the way the other boy made him feel completely took over him. He had to stifle his obvious giggles in the middle of class whenever he thought if it. He realized he had it bad when he pouted all throughout practice because Kurt had stupid writer's club during it that his English teacher forced him to do. Blaine was confused as well; he could never have pegged Kurt to be a writer. He was so used to Kurt going on and on about his dreams of becoming a Broadway star. He would make Blaine listen to his latest solo piece he was working on then of course get distracted and turn the evening into a heavy make out session. Blaine smiled at thought and squeezed Sam's arm as Sam wiggled it playfully and continued down the hall and turned around the corner.<p>

Blaine heard extra footsteps chasing behind him and felt Sam's arm slip out of his. "What the hell, Karofsky?" Sam yelled as Blaine heard him being shoved into the lockers. A great force pulled Blaine by the collar of the shirt and pinned him up into the wall.

Blaine let out frightened whimper and shifted uncomfortably beneath the bulky body, "Who are you?" he snarled wishing terribly that he didn't have to ask. It made him feel weak and worthless. And even more so as he was pinned against the wall while his best friend was receiving the same punishment that was held by too strong of a body to break from. Blaine could hear Sam's cracked voice letting out shouts of discouragement as he struggled under the jock that slammed him tighter against the lockers that rattled beneath him.

The other boy let his hot breath touch Blaine's face as he clucked his tongue and growled in anger, "Jesse St. _fucking_ James".


	13. Something New

_**Author's Notes: Super sorry this couldn't come out sooner; I just wanted this to be absolutely perfect. 'My Way' by Frank Sinatra was used in this chapter. Well, here it is! The last chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, love you all, as usual. Enjoy :) - Amanda**_

**Something New**

"No! I won't let you do this!" Sam screamed cramming his fists into Karofsky's and chest wriggling out of his grip.

He managed to run to Jesse and rip the other boy's hands off of Blaine before Karofsky pulled Sam away from Jesse and Blaine then shoved him, "Hands off, fairy!" he yelled as he pinned the other boy onto the wall.

Sam grew red in anger and gritted he teeth together, "Why do you say that?" he snarled at the jock.

Karofsky retracted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows at the other boy, "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled clasping his hands tighter and digging his fingers painfully deep into Sam's arms.

The blonde headed boy bit his angrily at his lip, "Fairy," he then cheekily smiled at the other boy, "is that because you're too afraid to admit you're a fairy yourself?"

Jesse gripped Blaine's arm and jerked him to the ground as he hesitantly lifted his foot then used all of his force and sent his booted foot into Blaine's ribs. The boy shrieked on the ground gasped and coughed shivering at the pain shooting through his nerves as he shielded his heavily throbbing head and waited for the beating to stop. After a motionless moment, he widened his eyes as he heard various hits from the other side of the hall as Sam cried out shouts of pain. Jesse whipped his head in the direction of Sam and Karofsky and backed away from the beaten boy on the ground. Sam winced at the pain as he slammed into the wall weakly taking the blows of punches that sharply pounded into his heaving chest as Karofsky blushed furiously and clenched his fist tightly and threw a punch under Sam's jaw sending the blonde's head crashing into the cold metal lockers. Sam staggered his feet then slid down the wall breathing short breaths as he crossed his arms protectively lying on the tiled floors limply.

Karofsky widened his eyes at Sam, observed his bloodied fist then looked at Blaine who laid on the ground shaking in complete fear. Jesse pushed Karofsky angrily, "That wasn't the plan, David! You were only supposed to hold him back while I teach the blind kid a lesson!" Jesse shouted as Karofsky muttered something incoherent under his breath and put his hands up shaking his head as Jesse kneeled next to him and settled a hand on Sam's shoulder as the other boy scrunched up his face shoving Jesse's hand off while letting out a cry in pain and shakily crossed his arms. Jesse widened his eyes at the boy struggling to breathe next to him. _Did Sam really not feel the same feelings anymore? It's over? Just like that?_ Jesse thought sadly looking at the other boy and cleared his tight throat, "Fuck, Sam, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like this".

Sam strained to open eyes giving Jesse a spark of assurance until the look turned into a sharp glare, "Leave m-me alone," Sam muttered under his tightened jaw, "leave us alone," he corrected weakly closing his eyes and relaxing into the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Shue yelled from the end of the hall craning his neck to look closer at the scene. Karofsky pulled Jesse to his feet and dragged him to run away from the approaching teacher.

Sam whimpered at the sharp pain coursing through his body as his eyes became heavy and suddenly exhausted. The teacher gasped inwardly at the sight and knelt down next to Sam trying to collect himself to figure out what to do, "Sam, open your eyes," he ordered but the boy lay still except for the shuddering of each breath. Blaine crawled closer to the voice his eyes shining in tears as he groped his ribs in pain. Mr. Shue pulled out his phone and quickly dialed for an emergency truck then bit his lip nervously at the boys. "Blaine, keep your eyes open, okay?" The boy nodded sobbing at the pain and wishing he hurt just as much as Sam did, because he didn't deserve this. Sam never deserved this much pain. He was like any other boy to fall madly in love unexpectedly. But it all went wrong. Jesse didn't deserve Sam. Sam deserved someone else.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Kurt. Why did Kurt come to mind when he thought of Sam deserving someone? He remembered the countless times Sam was very quiet around Kurt, maybe even shy. He always wondered why such an outgoing kid like Sam could be so timid in front of someone like Kurt. He questioned why whenever Kurt would talk to Sam, the blonde would gasp lightly and jerk his arm against Blaine's hand before answering him. He always pondered why Sam would get uncomfortable talking about Kurt sometimes. It was the same way he acted when he first started his relationship with Jesse. The nervousness and the way he would pause to let out a shaky laugh around Jesse. It was so like Sam to act that way around a person he liked. For some reason, Blaine felt not a sliver of jealousy. The thought of Sam liking Kurt somehow pulled Blaine's lips into small tender smile. But as the pain grew under his ribs, his head swirled in thought making Blaine tip his head back onto the tiled floor.

Blaine didn't know what was going on with him. He felt sick to his stomach that he didn't find out sooner but was also confused as to why thoughts of wanting to break away from it all flickered through his mind. Thoughts running back to the river Sam would always take him when one of them was upset. Thoughts of Sam telling stories of the girl who ran away and actually 'lived'. The only thing that made Blaine wonder for days about was why the stories always had an unhappy ending. But for the time being, it felt nice. He needed something nice to think about after all that has happened. He needed to think about something nice now. But it seemed impossible to think straight when his best friend is lying next to him enduring such an amount of pain that he didn't know. He couldn't hear pain. He couldn't see pain. But, for some reason, he knew how much he was hurting. Sam was not only beaten by Karofsky, he was heartbroken by Jesse, and his best friend took Kurt away from him. It was too much.

The teacher shook Sam's shoulder roughly, "Sam, please, wake up!" The boy groaned relaxing his muscles and feeling the pain secede as he drifted into a deep sleep.

"_Sam!"_

Jesse's voice was smooth as he talked to the sleeping blonde at his side, "The girl was lonely, she only wanted a friend to talk to. But she was unlike any other girl. She dreamt of sleeping in the towering trees and dancing in the calming breeze. The girl would wear long flowing dresses that made her feel like she ran with the wind and convinced her that she would one day, fly. She longed for the day the wind would sweep her off her feet and take her through the clouds to watch the passing trees and growing cities they flew above. She wished that she could make friends with the birds and learn to chirp their songs. Since there were so many birds, she felt like if she could speak their language, she would always have a friend nearby.

"One day as she raced through the wooded forest of gentle falling leaves, she came across a boy who sat on a damp stump. The blazing orange Sun shined on his face as he smiled brightly at the young girl. 'I'm boy,' he said grabbing her hand and holding it happily, the girl widened her eyes at the boy and gave him a toothy grin, 'I'm girl,' she giggled pulling his arm closer until they ran together heads to the sky watching the yellow and orange leaves that blew freely in the strong breeze. The boy's eyes sparkled as he watched the young girl skipping beside him holding her arm out to touch each branch they passed. She held onto him tighter as the trees started to shake violently and the wind blew ferociously through the woods shaking each tree harshly. The boy stopped the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, 'I have to go,' he said letting his feet rise from the ground as he was dragged into the wind. The girl held out her hands towards the flying boy watching his smile grow wider as he flew farther away. The girl dropped her head and frowned studying at the still ground below her. She closed her eyes and jumped."

"What happened?" Sam asked lifting a sleepy eye and wrapping himself in Jesse's arms.

"She couldn't fly," Jesse frowned, "She jumped and jumped but gravity kept pulling her down. She made it all in her head. The boy was running through the woods holding the girls hand in one moment then was swept into the wind breaking away from the girl's arms in the other. She had no choice but to let him fly away and get ripped away from her small little world. That's the problem with dreamers. We make things in our head. You could be experiencing the most beautiful thing ever, but nobody believes in imaginary friends, do they?"

Sam stared at the other boy broken then let his head limply lay beside him as Jesse lightly kissed his cheek. "Don't get swept into the wind and leave me here in gravity," Sam mumbled into Jesse's chest. The other boy smiled and rested his head next to Sam snuggling closer to him and felt the comfortable warmth they shared between them.

But he did. Jesse flew higher and higher becoming more unreal and breaking further away as Sam sank lower to the ground until he was beaten into a pulp by the memories of Jesse that kept pulling him back from actually living. But Jesse wasn't imaginary. He was real. A dreamer. A dreamer Sam knew that his dream would never come true because he will never get Sam. So Jesse could fly higher and higher but the only thing that will happen is make Sam not want to be with him more and more. Sam felt brightly colored lights shining on him as he groaned in discomfort feeling his back settle on stretcher and hearing shouts around him. Sam just wanted silence so he could go back to sleep to the peaceful moment he broke from. Then he remembered what happened earlier. Memories rushed through him, his head swelling in too much thought. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of what Jesse and Karofsky did, he just wanted sleep; that was it. But instead he was forced to listen to people crowding around him as thoughts charged its way into his head. Not to mention the immensely throbbing pain that rocked through every nerve of his body. _No, I can't take this,_ he thought sniffing and relaxing his body into a fuzzy dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Blaine ever since… you know?" Rachel asked as Kurt, across the table, lowered the papers from shielding his eyes then glared at her not breaking the glance as he took a long sip of the scorching coffee letting the liquid sting down his throat before he adjusted his glasses and continued ignoring her question.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam woke to quiet whimpers next to his ear as he lifted his eyes to see Blaine hunched over sitting on the bed clutching the blankets and crying at the boy covered in bruises and scratches. Blaine obviously recovered quickly, no broken bones, just some bruises, but Sam wouldn't be able to get out of the hospital bed for at least a week. This wasn't the first time he's seen Sam like this, but it would be the last, he was sure of that.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Kurt, have you?" Kurt slammed the papers on the coffee table with such force their coffee cups rattled into stability.<p>

"Yes, Rachel," the girl twisted the cup in her hands not looking him in the eye.

"How is he?" she asked mono toned.

Kurt rubbed his forehead then lifted the papers to his face, "He- he's moved on," he said softly then added, "now please stop interrupting". The girl rolled her eyes and slumped a little more in her seat listening closely as Kurt read.

* * *

><p>Sam bit his lip looking down at his casted and bandaged body, "Oh, God damn it," he whispered and sighed resting his head back into the cushioned pillow.<p>

"Sam," Blaine sniffed inching closer to him as Sam furrowed his eyebrows at the anxious boy.

"What's wrong, bud?" he seemed to choke out, his throat dry and scratched. Blaine scrunched up his face into another heavy sob as he grasped Sam's hand tightly. Kurt reached the doorframe of the hospital room then slowed his steps watching the two. Blaine took a breath hastily and dropped his head as tears ran fast down his flushed cheeks squeezing Sam's hand tightly. "Seriously, Blaine, what's go-,"

"I'm leaving," Blaine sat on his knees biting his lip and loosening his grip on Sam's hand.

Sam lifted his eyebrows at the crying boy, "Okay, so are you coming back to visit in a couple of hours?" Sam asked casually.

"No, Sam," Blaine said turning his head to Sam not looking him at the eye, but, God, he wished he did. "I'm leaving Lima".

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you're hiding something," Rachel said quickly setting her coffee on the table.<p>

Kurt set the stack of papers on the table and slipped his glasses off cleaning them roughly with his button downed shirt. "Damn it, Rachel, what did I say?" he said annoyed pushing the glasses back on his face and taking another sip of coffee.

Rachel reached a hand onto the stack of papers attempting to block him reading more, "Kurt," she said softly watching the man shift uncomfortably in the seat across from her.

Kurt took a deep breath and studied the nervous girl, "Blaine's married to a girl".

Rachel shook her head releasing her hand, "there's something else you're not telling me," she said setting her hands in her lap and toying with the pair of gloves in her hands.

Kurt gripped the papers angrily, "Must you be so damn noisy? He's married with kids. There! Happy?" he said a little too loud for such a small shop.

Rachel clasped her hands together and sat a little straighter. "Yes," she took a sip of coffee and smiled at Kurt gesturing to the now wrinkled papers in his hands, "Continue".

* * *

><p>"When were you planning on telling me?" Kurt said sharply stepping into the room studying Blaine's broken expression on his face.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine cried fisting a hand in the other boy's shirt. Kurt wrapped his hand in Blaine's and pulled it off of his shirt aggressively letting it dangle at his side. "Kurt," Blaine shook his head in regret then sniffed, "Kurt, I was going to tell you," he took a deep breath not knowing how he was going to say it. Someone will get hurt one way or another, "I have to go. Jesse's- he's still out there, Kurt, and he's looking to beat me up, I know it. I- I heard him," Blaine lifted his head trying desperately to look into Kurt's eyes, "I don't feel safe here".

Kurt turned red in anger, "What about me? Hell, what about _us_?" he grabbed the other boy's hand and shook it in the air before releasing it, "Does love mean anything to you?" he choked letting tears fall from his eyes, his head swirling in emotions.

Blaine reached out his arms to hold Kurt, "I love you," he sobbed into his chest soaking his tears into his shirt. "But, I- I also love knowing that you and Sam are safe," he said pushing himself from Kurt's chest, "I'm pretty sure Jesse and Karofsky won't bother you guys anymore when I'm gone and I think it's about time for me to meet people who will accept my disability because… their just like me," he smiled through his tears then let out a nervous laugh, "plus, where I'm going will have endless amounts non-broken typewriters for me to use". Kurt bit his lip and stared hard at Blaine's face. He knew this was what Blaine wanted but he felt that they just started this new relationship, how could this end so quickly?

"Sam," Blaine said softly after a moment of silence, the other boy sniffed wiping at the fresh tears that slipped from his eyes.

"Blaine, you're my best bud, but, if this is what you want, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support you?" he said, lip quivering as his body shook under the bandages in sadness.

Blaine reached across the bed and hugged him making sure he didn't hurt Sam as he did. "I swear, I'll visit you as soon as I can". Sam tried to squeeze him tighter, but it hurt too much. This was his best friend. The friend he grew up with and shared countless memories with. It was almost as if someone cut off one of Sam's limbs, the feeling of something missing. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Blaine, of course not in _that_ way but it was 'love' non-the-less.

"Kurt, I- I wanted to sing you a song before I leave to _'__The __Ohio__ State __School for the Blind__'_," he raised his eyebrows as he said the school name then sniffed holding Kurt's hand. Kurt hummed in reply as he nodded his head sniffing and wiping at the tears on his cheeks. Blaine took a deep breath and began singing.

"_And now, the end is near__  
><em>_And so I face the final curtain__  
><em>_My friend, I'll say it clear__  
><em>_I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

_"I've lived a life that's full__  
><em>_I've traveled each and ev'ry highway__  
><em>_But more, much more than this__  
><em>_I did it my way_

_"Regrets, I've had a few__  
><em>_But then again, too few to mention__  
><em>_I did what I had to do__  
><em>_And saw it through without exemption_

_"I planned each charted course__  
><em>_Each careful step along the byway__  
><em>_But more, much more than this__  
><em>_I did it my way._

_"Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew__  
><em>_When I bit off more than I could chew__  
><em>_But through it all, when there was doubt__  
><em>_I ate it up and spit it out__  
><em>_I faced it all and I stood tall__  
><em>_And did it my way._

_"I've loved, I've laughed and cried__  
><em>_I've had my fill; my share of losing__  
><em>_And now, as tears subside__  
><em>_I find it all so amusing_

_"To think I did all that__  
><em>_And may I say - not in a shy way__  
><em>_'No, oh no not me__  
><em>_I did it my way'_

_"For what is a man, what has he got?__  
><em>_If not himself, then he has naught.__  
><em>_To say the things he truly feels__  
><em>_And not the words of one who kneels__  
><em>_The record shows I took the blows -__  
><em>_And did it my way!"_

Blaine held out the last note with so much passion and strength, yes, he did it his own unique way and that's what Kurt will remember the most about him. Kurt bit his lip and let warm tears streak down his face as he forced a smile, "I will always love you," he whispered kissing the corner of Blaine's lips for the last time. That's what hurt so much, this day was the last for everything. The last time Blaine sang to him. The last time they would be considered a couple. The last kiss. And through all of this, Kurt wasn't prepared for this type of pain, even Sam wasn't. This was a chance for them to move on. To move on from all of the pain Jesse caused and have a fresh start. Kurt frowned at the words, 'fresh start', it sounds uplifting but would it feel as much? The only way he would find out was if he tried. So he did. You can't have the past keeping you from moving on to doing greater things, what's the point of that? We were given a life to live. That sounded better. To live.

* * *

><p>Kurt pressed the papers down in with a heavy sigh pulling of his glasses and stared out the window. Rachel let out a heavy sigh and smiled, "Kurt, you're an amazing writer".<p>

Kurt looked at the girl with tears welling in his eyes, "Rach, I just want to move on but this- this _stupid_ book is keeping me back because no damn publisher wants this!" he cried pushing the papers further away from him letting his tears spill onto his cheeks that shined in the faint color of pink.

"It's not stupid," a voice sounded from beside the table.

Kurt looked up at the blonde boy and wiped hastily at his cheeks and blinking rapidly to make sure he was seeing right. "Sam," he said quietly studying the other boys matured face. God he changed.

"Well, I've got to get going. My Dads and I have this- this _thing_. It was great to see you, Kurt," Rachel said scrambling to collect her gloves, purse, and coffee while quickly planting a light kiss on Kurt's cheek and giving a short glance at Sam as she rushed out of the shop.

"Hi, Kurt," Sam breathed, his hands suddenly becoming sweaty at the sight of this- this beautiful human being. What gives him the right? The right to sit there so innocently looking up in his direction as his cheeks were flushed lightly and hair neatly gelled into place. Sam bit his lip and rocked on the balls of his feet to keep him from groaning. Kurt broke into a smile then gestured to the booth seat across from him. Sam settled into the seat keeping his hands in his lap as he stared at Kurt, he couldn't look away from those bright grey blue eyes the shined at such a perfect angle, it was almost perfect. No, it _was_ perfect. _He_ was perf- uh, a g-great guy. Yeah. That's it.

"So what's that you got there?" Sam asked flicking his eyes to the stack of papers that rested on the table near Kurt.

The other man shook his head from gazing at Sam and looked down at the bundle, "A book," Kurt said casually yet sitting stiff and returned to watching Sam closely.

The other man gave a small smile, "Can I?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt licked his lips absently and gave a tiny nod, "Sure". Sam raised his eyebrows slightly before he reached across the table and flipped to the last page. _Oh, great, _Kurt thought to himself regretting the drabble he wrote at the very end of the story. It was complete nonsense. Sam glanced at Kurt before reading the words out loud:

"What exactly was living? The definition of living is to exist or experience. How could I experience anything after all that happened? How can I experience life cooped up in a small town of Ohio? How can I experience love when the love of my life has been ripped from my arms and given to a girl? A girl! How can I move on and exist in the world when I spend my living writing books that don't even get published? How could I possibly move on? Dreams that don't come true only leave me here wondering why I sit through this all. Watching my friends go on to live greater lives and waiting for mine to begin. But it won't. It won't until I move on. It seems impossible now but maybe in time I can accept that things won't always go the way I wanted them to. And when that day happens, that will be something to see".

After a long moment, Sam read the words over and over until he converted them to memory then lifted his head to Kurt. "Who taught you to write like that?" he asked him curiously.

Kurt grinned nervously and took a quick sip from the coffee, "I learned from the best," he laughed. Sam smiled settling the book down and ran his hands lightly over the cover soaking in the silence.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at the other man, "Kurt I know that we haven't seen each other in a long time but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight".

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at the other boy then held tightly to the cup, "Like a date?" he asked suddenly feeling a weird pull in his stomach regretting that he asked.

Sam broke into a smile and drummed his fingertips on the table, "Like a date," he repeated. Kurt bit his lip and studied Sam's face. Maybe it _was_ time to move on. Sam is a fantastic guy and on the plus side, he's cute. This was his opportunity to get his mind away from what happened years ago and onto something new. That sounded better. Something new.

And that sounded like a great title for his next book, Kurt laughed to himself and twisted his coffee in his hands, "Sure".

_**Author's Notes: If you would like to read my new story, 'Stitching Us Together', that I'm working on, go check it out! Thank you so much for reading!**_


End file.
